Surviving To Find You
by cynthiamonica
Summary: The kingdom of Misthaven was at war with Camelot. Misthaven won but Arthur cursed the EF as revenge. Emma and Killian just had their first child who was send to safety before the curse hit. Now 16 year old Sophia must save her parents and her kingdom, but how will she do that if Emma and Killian don't remember her or even that they are acually married?
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Emma?" Killian knocked soft against the half open door of the nursery before poking his head trough. He looked around the room until he found his wife sitting in a chair before the window with their new born daughter in her arms. His whole body relaxed at the sight of them. He didn't know how he got so lucky. After centuries living alone, full of pain and emptiness he finely found his happy ending._

 _He slowly walked over to them as he heard Emma sing a sweet lullaby to their daughter. At the sound of his footsteps she looked up and gave him a small sad smile. Something was bothering her. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked gently as he came to stand beside her._

 _Emma let out a sigh, "ever since the war against Camelot I can't seem to shake off this feeling that it isn't over yet, that Arthur is planning something to get his revenge for destroying his kingdom."_

 _"_ _You don't need to worry, love. The war is over, Arthur is banished and we have our beautiful daughter to focus on right now."_

 _"_ _You're right," she stood up and gave him their daughter, "thank you, Killian. You always know how to make me feel better."_

 _He placed a kiss on her forehead before looking down at their little bundle of joy. If anyone ever told him that one day he would stand here, in a castle, married to the crown princess, his True Love and with his perfect daughter in his arms he would probably have snort at the idea or laugh like it was some kind of stupid joke. But now, now Killian Jones was the happiest man alive.  
_

* * *

"Sophia! Come down immediately!"

Sophia looked up from her sketchbook. She let out a sigh before standing up. She put her sketchbook back in her bag. She would be leaving soon, she knew she would. This family kept her for a month, which was a surprise, no one kept her longer than 2 weeks. Everyone thought she was crazy because she was 'obsessed' –as they called it- with fairy tales. She knew that she was too old for fairy tales, tomorrow she would turn 16, but somehow she always felt connected to them, she later discovered why after she found it. But she always could escape through them, to another world where she was free, free from her terrible life as an orphan.

She walked out of her small room, down the stairs and into the living room. She looked down at her feet, she knew what came next. The couple sat on the couch. The TV was playing some kind of movie The woman looked up from the movie and at her in disapproval, just because she was different. Her husband didn't even look up as he said to her, "we're bringing you back tomorrow so pack your bag, be ready in time. We leave tomorrow at 9 am, the sooner the better."

He waved a hand in dismissal. Sophia walked silently to her room again. A small smile creeped up her face as she thought about her plan, they wouldn't even care if she was gone by tomorrow morning. When she was about 10 she learned that no one in this world would care for her, no one except her parents of course. Yes, they send her away but not by choice. A book magically appeared in her bag one day. A book of fairy tales, but not the Disney type. The book was called 'Once Upon A Time' and told her many stories. Stories that gave her hope. Her favourite was always the story of her parents. The story of the Pirate and the Princess.

How did she know this where her parents? Because the story said so. It was that simple. She was found on the docks when she was just a week or two old. On her baby blanked was a label with her name: Sophia Jones. Since than it always has been going from foster home to foster home, but tonight it would end. As soon as she leaned the truth she made a promise to herself and her parents that she would come and find them when she tuned sixteen.

So as she got all her belongings in her bag, she put on her jacked and silently opened the window. She has been planning this for weeks now. Silently she climbed down the brick wall of the house. As soon as her shoes hit the ground she ran, ran as fast as she could, because she would find them, she would always find them.

* * *

 _"_ _Killian?" Emma said in a small voice as she stood before the window. Killian sat up in their bed and rubbed his tired eyes._

 _"_ _What is it, love?" he said, voice thick with sleep. Emma looked at him with big, scared eyes and he immediately jumped out of bed to stand next to her, trying to see what made her so scared. As he approached the window he saw it, the thick, purple smoke heading their way. "Bloody Hell."_

 _One second Emma was watching as the smoke came closer and the next she was rushing to the nursery, Killian right behind her. On the way out of the room he had grabbed his belt with his sword attached to it. In the hallway they almost bumped in Snow White and King David._

 _"_ _Emma!" yelled her father as she ran past them, "get Sophia and come to the dining hall!"_

 _A few moments later she had Sophia in her arms, Killian at her side and her parents standing in front of her._

 _"_ _We have a way to escape the curse," said Snow as she show Emma and Killian the magic bean in her hand, "we can escape the curse and find a way to free our kingdom in the other world."_

 _"_ _How do you know about this 'curse'?" Emma asked as she kept a firm but gentle hold on her daughter._

 _"_ _Before we made peace with Regina she wanted to cast it, but changed her mind after knowing the price," her father explained, "after Arthurs attack it was gone but didn't think any of it. It appears that Arthur stole it and is using it as revenge or something."_

 _"_ _That is correct," a voice came from behind them, "as revenge and to create a new Camelot, in a new world with a fresh start for everyone."_

 _Everyone turned to face Arthur. Killian and David pulled their swords from their scabbards and took a few steps forward, "what do you mean 'a fresh start for everyone'?" Killian asked, the anger clear in his voice._

 _"_ _Well that's the revenge part, you see, in this new land no one -except me and some of the people on my good side- has a happy ending and of course they won't remember who they really are." Arthur smiled as he saw the horror in everyone faces, " You may have won the battle, but I have won the war."_

 _Snow held the magic bean firm in her hand behind he back as she walked a few steps back. Emma followed her mother's lead and also took a few steps back. Killian and David focused on Arthur but also kept an eye on their wife's. However, Arthur noticed Emma and Snow's strange behaver and called his guards in the room to grab Snow and Emma._

 _"_ _GO!" Killian and David shouted in unison as they attacked Arthurs guards. Snow was about to throw the magic bean when the windows shredded and purple smoke came through. As Snow and Emma where pushed to the ground by an strong wind and little baby Sophia torn out of her mother's grip, just like the bean in Snow's hand. The bean opened a portal just a pew foot away from the crying Sophia._

 _"_ _SOPHIA!" Emma yelled as she sat up and saw her baby girl go through the portal. Killian turned and saw with horror as the portal closed and their daughter was no were to be found. He hit the last guard unconscious and rushed to Emma's side as she let out a sob._

 _"_ _Shh... love, it will be okey, she'll find us, she'll save us." Killian held her close to his body as they sat in the floor. He barely contained his own sobs as he tried to sooth Emma. Emma buried her face in Killian chest as she cried over their lost daughter. She knew their daughter would survive and find them because the Jones where survivors and the Charming's always found each other, but still it didn't sooth the heartbreak from a mother who just lost her child. Her last thought where about her daughter before the thick, purple smoke surrounded them._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for following and reviewing! if there are any mistakes, my** **apologies, but English is not my first language and I have dyslexia, I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much.**

* * *

There she was. Just a few steps away from the town line of Storybrooke. _Storybrooke, funny name_. she was glad that her book at least gave her some information on where to find them. She knew her mother and fathers name, but she didn't know if their name would be the same here. She was hoping they were, that would make it a lot easier to find them.

Sophia took a deep breath and stepped over the town line. She didn't know what to expect, and when nothing happened she let out a sigh of relief. She was lucky that her last foster-parents lived close by. Asking a taxi to bring her would be too risky, instead she walked, walked all night and was now exhausted. But she couldn't rest now, she had come so far and wasn't going to waste any time. So she walked, following the road.

Then, finely, after what felt like an hour walk from the town line, she saw some buildings come into view. She looked up at the sky and saw the dark sky becoming lighter and the stars fading. Has she really been walked all night? That would explain the ache in her legs. Still she kept walking, she knew that if she stopped for just a second she would collapse to the ground.

The further she walked in the town the more nerves she got. _What is they didn't like her? what if they don't want her because she wasn't their sweet little baby anymore? What if she couldn't break the curse and failed them?_ She shook her head to get those nonsense out of her head. She'll be worrying about that later, now she first had to focus on finding them. But where would she start?

"Excuse me," she heard from a voice behind her. She turned to see a woman with brow and red hair, "hi, uhm… I saw you walking and… uhm… are you lost? I haven't seen you here before, are looking for someone? Perhaps I could help."

Sophia looked at the woman for a few second, but then it hit her, Red Riding hood, also known as Red. She was a friend of her family. "Uhm… actually, yes, I'm looking for my… I mean, someone named Emma, do you know anyone with that name?"

"Oh, yes! Emma Swan, she is the Sherriff in this town. The station is a few blocks from here, just follow down this road."

"Thank you" Sophia said before turning around and walking towards the station.

"Wait!"

Sophia stopped in her track and turned slowly. "You look familiar, do you have family here or something?" Red asked as she looked Sophia up and down one more time.

"No" Sophia said a little too fast and sprinted towards the station. They couldn't know who she was, if they knew they would inform Arthur and if Arthur knew who she was than…. Well, then all hope was lost. She pulled the hood of her hoody over her head and hid her face in its shadow.

* * *

 _"_ _Mother please, I don't need a thicker cloak, this one is perfectly fine. An even heavier would only slow us down!" Emma said to her mother as she tried to give her an thick and heavy cloak. Emma was always exited for her surviving trips with her mother. Once a year she would leave the castle with her mother or father and they would try to survive in the forest for an few weeks with only the clothes they wear as they leave, a few weapons and a canteen with water. They would hunt and Emma would learn all the tricks her parents knew and she loved it. It was the only time she didn't have to feel like a princess._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, you're right." Snow said as she put the cloak on the table, " So, are you ready to go? I have a very special location in mind where we are going too."_

 _"_ _I can't wait!"_

 _Emma rushed out of the doors as Snow followed her outside where David was waiting for them. Emma gave her father a tight hug before stepping back and tried to be patient as Snow said goodbye to her husband. Snow grabbed Emma's hand is they walked out the gates into the forest._

 _"_ _Which way do we go?" Emma asked as they stood on by a multiple way road._

 _"_ _East" Snow answered._

 _"_ _To the docks? I thought our trips were always about survival, not just getting on a ship and doing nothing," Emma frowned, she loves the sea but sitting on a royal navy boat was not much surviving._

 _Snow started walking to the east and Emma followed right behind her, "that's why we aren't going with some of our navy ships, we are going with an pirate ship."_

 _Emma's frown turned into an bright smile. She always wanted to be part of an pirate crew and sail the seas on a pirate ship when she was younger, "does father know?" she looked at her mother and saw a glim of mischief shining in her eyes._

 _"_ _No, so don't tell him."_

 _As they arrived that the docks Snow turned to Emma, "okey so we are going to look for a pirate ship, we can't let them know we're royal. That means fake names and everything." Snow smiled bright as her daughter lit up. Emma always wanted to experience it when you have to be someone else, always wanted to know what it was like to be treated like any other peasant. "from now on my name is Mary Margaret Blanchard and you are Emily Swan, got it?"_

 _"_ _Got it!" Emma said exited._

 _"_ _Good, let's go!"_

* * *

As Sophia saw the station come into view she let out a sigh of relief. The sun was now up, she looked at the big clock tower and frowned as she saw that is hadn't moved an inch since she first saw it. _Probably broken or something._ As she arrived at the front doors of the station she just hoped they weren't locked. She said a small thank you to whatever force that granted her with this luck as she opened the door.

"Hello?" she called through the station.

"From the other side!"

She jumped at the sound of the male voice. It had an accent, British? Sophia followed the sound of the voice as the man kept humming the rest of the song. She entered an room with two cells and a few desks. In one of the cells was an man, he was lying on his back on what seemed like an very uncomfortable bed. The man didn't look up as she walked in the office, still humming the song.

"Uhm… excuse me but I'm looking for someone and-" she stopped herself as the man finally looked at her. Blue eyes like the ocean and the same dark hair as she had. Is that… is that her…?

"My apologies, lass. I was expecting someone else," -yup, definitely her father. No one talked like that anymore, even in the Enchanted Forest was it old fashion-, "where are my manners?"

He stood up from the bed and made a low bow, "Killian Jones, at your serves." He gave her a smile that she returned without noticing. "you must be new here, who exactly are you looking for?"

She pulled her hood down and took a few steps forward, "I'm looking for Emma Swan, the town Sheriff? Do you know when she'll be back?"

As he looked her in the eyes it seemed like he had gotten in some kind of daze. His smile faded just a little. She knew she had her mother's eyes but if it was that obvious than maybe she should buy contacts or sunglasses to hide them somehow. He looked away after a while and shook his head as if to shake a thought out of his mind.

"Sorry, uhm… she's not here," he said as he cleared his throat, "she should be-"

"Already back," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a woman with golden hair and green eyes, the same eyes as her. That was her mother, her mother and her father only standing a few feet away from her. She wanted to laugh, to cry and pull them in a hug because she finally found them, but she couldn't. They didn't know who she was and only the thought of it made her eyes sting with tears but she quickly blinked them back and settled on a small smile.

"Ah! Swan there you are, we were just talking about you. Only good things of course." Killian said and winked at Emma. Emma simply rolled her eyes and turned back to Sophia. Emma exchanged her hand and Sophia hesitated before accepting it.

"Emma Swan," Emma said with an easy smile, "and what's your name, kid?"

"Sophia Jo-" Sophia cut herself of before she could say her last name. she should have thought about this earlier, she couldn't walk around town saying she was a Jones since her father clearly still has his original name. "-ker, yeah, Sophia Joker. It's nice to meet you Emma."

Emma smile faded as she tilted her head and crossed her arms, "okey, your last name is clearly not Joker, try again."

Sophia opened her mouth but Killian cut in before she could say anything, "I should tell her the truth if I were you. You see, the beautiful Emma Swan over here can see it if someone is lying."

 _Great! This will be harder than I thought._ She let out a sigh. "Jones, my name is Sophia Jones."

"Now was that so hard?" Emma said as she walked over to Killian's cell and opened it, "stay out of trouble or you'll be spending more than just one night in there."

"Will you keep me company? It could get really cold in there at night," Killian said in a husky voice, leaning close to Emma.

Emma snorted, "in your dreams."

"Every night"

Emma ignored him and walked back to Sophia, "you know, you two could be family, who knows? You do have the same ears."

Sophia quickly tried to hide her ears with her hair. Killian walked out of his cell and gave Emma a smirk, on with she responded with an eye roll, before he walked over to Sophia and pushing away her hair that covered her ears. He looked at them and turned his gaze back to hers, "don't be ashamed of them, love, they look beautiful on you, better than on me." He gave her a wink, it was not the same kind he gave Emma, it was more fatherly. He gave her one last look over like he was looking for something, trying to remember something but than just shook his head again and walked out of the office. Before he was gone he called over his shoulder, "See you later, Swan."

* * *

 _Emma and Snow decided to split up which made searching for a pirate captain easier. Emma looked up at the ships as she walked by. One ship really stood out from the others. She walked over to it and read its name, "The Jolly Roger" she muttered to herself. She was about to go back to searching for a captain when she was got pushed by someone in a hurry and lost her footing. She prepared herself for the blow but is never came. Instead she felt two strong arms that kept her upright._

 _"_ _Are you alright there, love?" a very attractive male voice asked. She looked up to see the man that was holding her. He was wearing a red vest with a leather coat. His eyes we a beautiful bright blue colour which was stood even more out by the darkened line under his eyes. For a second she forgot that she was still in his arms and still staring at his eyes._

 _She cleared her throat and found the ground under her feet again and wrung herself out of his grip and said, "Thank you." Now that she was standing before him she noticed that he had an hook for a hand, "Captain Hook?" she asked before thinking._

 _"_ _The one and only," he said as he made a deep bow, "at your serves."_

 _"_ _Good, because me and my friend need to get somewhere and we need a ship to get there" she said. He raised an eyebrow at her forwardness. A playful smirk started to form on his lips._

 _"_ _And what is it in for me?" he asked._

 _"_ _Gold, jewellery, what do you want?"_

 _"_ _That sounds nice but I already have that, what I don't hav-" before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a woman who walked towards them._

 _"_ _Em…ily! There you are, I found a captain who is willing to take us with him, come on." She said while tugging on Emma's arm._

 _"_ _It was nice to meet you, and thank again" Emma said before turning to leave with her mother._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanx for all the reviews, following and** **favorite. Got a little help with this chapter from eleven19, make sure to check her out, she writes amazing stories! Well here is the newest chapter, hope you injoy it!**

* * *

Sophia shuffled on her feet as she waited for Emma, her mother, to say something. When she did, Sophia was met with softness in Emma's eyes that Sophia was never met with before. "So, kid, why are you here? Where are your parents?" she asked gently.

"Uhm…" well, this was the tricky part. Her mother was a human lie detector, how was she supposed to do this without lying just a little bit? Perhaps the best move now was to play a little small, helpless and lost. She hated playing like she wasn't strong and independent but she knew that it sometimes wouldn't get her anywhere if she did, "my… foster parents, they don't care for me. They were supposed to bring me back today, before I escaped."

When she looked up she saw sadness and understanding in Emma's eyes. How could she understand? She always had her parents… but maybe not in this world. Perhaps the cursed version of her mother was an orphan just like her. It would explain the look in her eyes that somehow seemed lost, "Please don't send me back, I hate it there! Nobody even seems to care about me!"

Emma nodded and gave her a sad smile, "what do you say we get something to eat first. You look a little pale."

Like on cue her stomach began to rumble. Emma let out a laugh as she walked toward the exit of the station. Sophia followed behind her and pulled up the hood of her hoody again.

"Why the hood?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to track to much attention. It seems not many new people visit this town."

Emma nodded again and walked out of the station, Sophia close behind her.

* * *

 _"_ _Wait!"_

 _Both women turned to Captain Hook as he walked toward them, "may I ask you what the name is of this captain you're sailing with?"_

 _Emma and Snow looked at each other for a second before Snow answered, "he said his name was Captain Blackbeard."_

 _Hook let out a growl, "don't go with him, he betrays everyone he comes across. You'll be saver travelling with me." He didn't know why but he somehow felt protective over this blond woman and her friend. The fact that he was actually felt something was enough to convince him to help her. Perhaps it was a bad idea but for now he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her, even if they only just met._

 _"_ _Oh, well thank you than, what do you want as payment?" the woman with dark hair asked him. What did he want? He didn't need any gold or jewellery, he just didn't want them to go with Blackbeard. He couldn't tell them that, if anyone heard it they would think he had gone soft. He couldn't let that happen. Perhaps some extra gold wouldn't hurt._

 _"_ _What do you have?" he didn't want to ask them to much._

 _"_ _We have about… 10 gold pieces, is that enough?"_

 _"_ _4 will do, 2 for you and 2 for your friend," he gave them one of his trademark smirks which made most women blush of giggle, but it had clearly no effect on them as they just handed him the gold pieces and smiled back, "my ship, The Jolly Roger, will set sail in about an hour, make sure your on board by then."_

 _They nodded and where about to leave when he asked, "I didn't catch your names."_

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry, this is Mary Margaret Blanchard and I'm Emily Swan," said the blond. Swan. He liked the sound of it, it suites her._

 _"_ _Well then, see you later, Swan." He said before turning on his heels and heading back to his ship. Oh, he was in big trouble._

* * *

As they entered the diner named 'Granny's' Emma turned to Sophia. "go get us a seat, I'll get us something to eat."

Sophia nodded and walked over to one of the booth and sat down. She looked around the dinner, it was nice and cosy. Not too many people were there this early in the morning. She let out a sigh as she pulled down her hood. She grabbed her bag that was seated beside her and got out her sketchbook and a pencil. She opened it on an empty page and began to draw the diner.

After a few minutes Emma came back with two mugs of hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Thanks" she said as Emma placed the mug before her.

"The food should be ready in a few minutes," Emma said, "wow, that's really good! Where did you learn to draw like that?"

She didn't even know, was is really that good? "Nowhere, I just like to draw, must be a family trait or something." She didn't even know if her mother or father where good at drawing, she just always said that if someone commented on her drawings.

She put her sketchbook back in her bag when the food was brought to them. She said a soft thank you to the waiter before noticing it was Red Riding Hood from earlier that morning. "Hey! It seems like you found her. So, how is it going Emma? Any news?" she asked brightly.

"Okey, I guess. Not much to tell except that we have a new visitor in town for the first time in what feels like forever," Emma said as she smiled at Sophia. Sophia couldn't help the smile that spread on her own face.

"Ruby! Come back to the kitchen!" a voice said from somewhere in the back of the diner.

"Sorry duty calls, see you later Em's" Ruby said before looking between the two of them one last time and walking toward the back.

Sophia looked down at her plate, waffles, scrambled eggs and 2 pancakes. _when was the last time she had that much to eat without having to share with anyone?_ She hesitated for a moment before grabbing her fork. Emma seemed to have seen her hesitation as she said, "Go on, eat up. It's all for you."

Sophia didn't need to be told twice as she dug into her food. Emma did the same but on a much slower than she was eating. "Wow, when was the last time you ate?" Emma asked. she could hear the concern in her voice. Before she could answer though the bell rang by the door announcing someone entered.

"Fancy seeing you two here," Killian voice came from behind her, "Swan, Lady Jones," he greeted them.

"Lady Jones, really?" Emma asked him as she raised an eyebrow and took an sip of her hot cocoa.

"You could be Lady Jones two if you want," he said with a smirk and a wink.

Emma spit out her hot cocoa all over his shirt and caught a few times before glaring at him. The smirk on his face quickly turned to a frown as he jumped back. Sophia couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. _If only they knew_. Killian looked over at her, trying to give her a stern look and failed as he burst out in laughter. Even Emma's lips curled up in a smile with she hid with her hand.

"Well, you ruined my favourite shirt, Swan," he said as he came to sit down next to Emma, "the least you can do now is offer me your lovely company."

"Or I could buy you a new shirt and you could just leave us alone"

He put a hand over his heart and pretended to look hurt, "you do know how to wound a man, love."

Emma just rolled her eyes and turned back to Sophia, "Sophia, do you have a place to stay for the time being?"

Sophia's eyes widened, "you're not sending me back?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Of course not. I know how terrible it is to grow up in the system, I'm not sending you back, not when I can help you."

Sophia relieve wash over her and her eyes began to sting with tears. She only met her mother this morning and she is already looking out for her. Sophia couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek. Emma smiled at her and grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"If you like you could stay with me for the time being," both Emma and Sophia looked up at Killian, "my house is big enough and I wouldn't mind some company."

She wanted to answer but Emma cut her off, "that's sweet of you Killian but I don't think that is an good idea, she barely knows you, or me for that matter."

Killian nodded and looked away, trying to hide his disappointment, "you're right, I'm sorry, lass, almost forgot we just met." He looked back at her and gave her a fake smile.

She smiled back at him, somehow saying without words that is was okey before turning back to Emma, "where will I be staying if not with one of you? I don't know anyone in this town."

"You could stay at Granny's. This diner also rends rooms if you go upstairs. I could pay for as long as necessary."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I've saved some money myself, I could pay the rent myself," she didn't want to bother her parents to much. Emma simply nodded and went back to eating the rest of her food. Sophia did the same and Killian just sat there kind of awkward. After a few seconds he scratched behind his ear and stood up. Both Emma and Sophia looking up at him.

"I got to get this washed before it sets in too much. I hope our paths will cross again, Lady Jones, Swan" he gave them a dramatic bow before turning to leave. Before he could leave though someone entered the diner. A tall man with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Sophia looked shocked for a second as she realized who he was. _Arthur._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all readers for, well, reading. Please leave a review, it helps me a lot!**

* * *

Arthur. Her blood went cold as she looked at him. The man who separated her from her parents. The man who took away her parents happy ending. The men she hated with every cell in her body. When Arthur looked at her she quickly hid her face behind her dark hair. She heard footsteps coming closer to their table. She kept her face hidden as he spoke to Emma, " Ah, miss Swan, I was looking for you, but it seems that you are busy at the moment."

"Uhm… yeah, is it okay if I drop by later today?" Emma said as she noticed the way Sophia tried to hide her face from him. Arthur knew he wouldn't be introduced unless he asked, so he did.

"Alright," he said and turned his attention to Sophia, "hello there, I'm the mayor of this town and it seems you are new here. Let me introduce myself, Arthur Pendragon," he exchanged his hand for her to shake but she just kept her face hidden and looked at Emma in the hope she would help if she saw her discomfort, "and what your name?" Arthur pushed.

Emma seemed to have noticed her silent plea, but so did Killian who was still in the diner after Arthur arrived. Emma gave her a small nod as to say it was okay. Sophia knew that her mother in this world wouldn't know how bad he actually was. There was an awkward silence for a while before it was broken by a loud crash.

"Bloody Hell!"

Everyone, including Arthur, turned to see Killian on his back, food all over his face and clothing. Sophia made eye contact with him, he made a small gesture with his head towards the door. Sophia took the hint, grabbed her bag and rushed past Arthur out of the diner. She ran, ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where just that anywhere was better than with Arthur in the diner.

* * *

 _Emma and Snow walked toward 'The Jolly Roger'. As they were on board Emma turned to her mother, "where are we going exactly?"_

 _"_ _It's a surprise remember? I can't tell you"_

 _"_ _At least tell me to which kingdom where going," Emma pleaded as she leaned against the railing. Snow wanted to answer but was cut off by Hook who waked toward them._

 _"_ _Would you ladies like a tour of my lovely ship?" he asked, an eyebrow raised._

 _"_ _You go ahead, I'm going to help some of the men to get the ship ready to sail," Snow said which earned her a surprised expression from Hook and a smile from Emma._

 _"_ _You don't ha-"_

 _"_ _It's the least I could do"_

 _Hook didn't want to argue with her, probably because she would win no matter what he said. Instead he just motioned Emma to follow him as he went below deck. He showed her the storage room, the small kitchen and the crew's cabins. When he came to the first mate's cabin he stopped and turned to her, "this is the first mate's cabin but he will be sleeping with the crew while you and your friend are on board with us."_

 _"_ _Oh, that won't be necessary, we can sleep in the crew's cabins. We don't want to be any kind of trouble."_

 _"_ _It won't be a problem, you deserve your privacy. I can promise you that I'm a real gentleman but I can't say the same about my man"_

 _Emma crossed her arms, "you? A pirate and a gentleman?"_

 _"_ _I believe in good form, something not all pirates believe in so be happy you are stuck with me instead of Blackbeard," he gave her a smirk. Emma only just noticed how close the stood in the small hallway. They stared at each other before Hook looked away from her gaze and turned to the door behind him, "this here is the captain's quarters, you're only allowed inside with my permission."_

 _He opened the door and walked inside. Emma followed behind him and looked around the room. There was a bed In the left corner and a table on her right with a few chairs. There were a few maps that where rolled out on the table, "so, where are we going?"_

 _"_ _Your friend told me not to tell you," he said simply as he looked at the map's on the table._

 _"_ _But she is not here," she took a few steps closer to the table, trying to see the maps, "what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"_

 _Hook gave her a flirty smirk and she saw the mischief shining in her eyes as he walked around the table and invaded her personal space. " No it won't," he said in a low, husky voice that send a shiver down her spine, "why don't we make a deal? I'll tell you what you want to know if you give me something in return."_

 _"_ _And what would a pirate like yourself want from me?" she challenged him._

 _He took a step closer, they were now almost touching. His breath felt warm on her skin. she was playing a dangerous game, she knew that, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. It has been a long time since a man flirted with her like this. All those stupid princes didn't dare touch her in fear for her father. That was the best part of being a nobody, you could do what you want no matter what anyone thought._

 _He leaned in slowly, stopping only inches from her face as he whispered, "a kiss."_

 _"_ _Answer my question first." She whispered._

 _"_ _Camelot"_

 _She slowly leaned in, letting her nose brush against his. She saw him close his eyes. She let out a little giggle and whispered a 'thank you' before pulling away and heading toward the door._

 _Hook opened his eyes and just stared at her for a moment in surprise and disbelieve, "what about my kiss?" he asked as she opened the door._

 _"_ _You never said anything about getting it now," she said as she left his quarters._

 _"_ _Bloody siren," he muttered to himself before following her._

* * *

Sophia sat on a bench at the docks, legs crossed beneath her, hood up and storybook on her lap. She read her parents story again. She wished she could be as brave as her parents sometimes, face danger instead of running from it. She jumped at the sound of someone's voice at her right, "there you are, I've been looking all over town for you."

She turned her head to see Emma walking in her direction. _Did she really went looking for her?_ No one ever went looking for her after she ran away. Most of the time someone just found her and send her back into the system. "I wanted to be alone for a while." She looked back at her storybook at a drawing of her parents dancing on their wedding. A small smile tugged on her lips.

Emma came to sit beside her, "what happened back there?" she asked.

Sophia shrugged her shoulders, "Killian probably fell or something…"

"That's not what I meant," Emma said sterner than she wanted to. She saw Sophia tense beside her and Emma immediately soften her tone, "you know you can tell me anything, right? I know we only just met this morning but I know how much it helps to tell someone your problems."

Sophia looked up at her mother, tears building behind her eyelids. This was the 3 time today she was on the brink of crying. She inwardly scolded herself for it and blinked them away. "I know him, Arthur I mean," she took a deep breath before continuing, "he is the one that tore my family apart."

"Oh, sweetheart, come here," Before she knew what was happening she was pulled in a hug by her mother. She couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her. "shh… it's okay, " Emma whispered as she stoked her hair. It felt so good to have someone to hold her as she cried. It was comforting and safe.

She calmed herself and pulled away from Emma's arms. She whipped away the tears with the sleeves of her hoody. Somehow she felt lighter, she wasn't alone anymore, even if her parents didn't remember that she was their daughter.

"Tell me about your book," Emma said, trying to distract her a bit.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy," she said with a small humourless laugh.

Emma frowned, "why would I think you're crazy?"

"I don't think you're ready yet."

"Okay, then show me some of your drawings."

Sophia hesitated for a moment before putting the book back in her bag and grabbing her sketchbook and handed it to Emma. Emma looked through it and her frown turned in to awe as she looked at Sophia's drawings and sketches. "This is really, really good, you should consider doing something with it. Take a few lessons, you have a special talent," Emma told her as she handed back the sketchbook.

Sophia blushed a bit at the complement, she wasn't used to getting them in the first place. Emma seemed to have seen her discomfort and stood up, "come on, let's go back to Granny's to get you that room, you must be exhausted."

Sophia nodded before standing. She grabbed her bag and followed Emma to a yellow bug car. Somewhere inside her she realised that she was glad that no one wanted her, because if anyone did she would probably have never found her real parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma convinced Sophia that she at least payed for the first few nights at Granny's and were now heading to her room. Sophia told Emma about her life so far in the system. It felt good to tell someone who would understand.

"How old are you?" Emma asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Today I turned 16."

"Wait, your foster parents wanted to send you back on your birthday?" Emma asked in disbelieve. Sophia just shrugged and turned her gaze to the ground.

"It happens more often than you think," she gave Emma a sad smile before stopping and standing before the door of her new home for the time being. She opened the door with her key and entered. Emma followed but stopped in the doorway.

"Get some rest, it must have been a long night," Emma grabbed a piece of paper from her pocked and gave it to her, "here's my number, call if you need anything."

Sophia took the paper, "I don't have a phone."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you can use Granny's phone if you need to," Emma gave her one last smile before turning to leave.

"Emma?"

She stopped in her track and turned her head to look at Sophia, "yes?"

"Thank you"

Emma smiled at her, "any time."

* * *

 _Emma woke in the in the middle of the night. She heard someone walking on the deck. After they sat sail Emma and Snow helped as much as they could on deck. Which surprised the captain even more to Emma's delight. After the sun had sat Emma and Snow went below deck and settled for the night._

 _Careful not to wake up her mother, Emma slipped out of the bed. She opened the door just enough for her to get through and closed it again behind her. Trying not to disturb anyone she silently tiptoed to the upper deck. Looking around she was surprised not to see anyone, she could have sworn she heard someone. Taking a few steps, she now saw a figure standing with his back to her at the railing of the far end of the ship. A glimpse of metal shining in the light of the moon told her it was the captain. She turned go back and give him his privacy._

 _"_ _Everything alright, Swan?"_

 _She stopped in her track and turned back toward him, "Uhm… yeah, just woke up by some noise from deck. Thought I'd check what it was."_

 _"_ _My apologies, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, still with his back turned to her._

 _She shuffled on her feet, "why are you up?"_

 _"_ _Couldn't sleep, that's all."_

 _Somehow she knew there was more to it but she didn't push it. She walked up to him to stand beside him. He gave her a side glance but didn't say anything. They stood there for a while, looking at the waters with the reflection of the half-moon and the stars. Only the sound of the small waves crashing against the ship to break the silence._

 _"_ _It's beautiful," Emma said after a while._

 _"_ _Aye"_

 _"_ _Must be nice to have the opportunity to watch the ocean every night."_

 _He nodded and turned his attention to her, "where are you from, if I may ask."_

 _"_ _Misthaven, you?"_

 _"_ _To be honest, I don't remember," he gave her a sheepish smile._

 _"_ _How can you not remember where you're from?"_

 _"_ _300 years spend in Neverland can make a man forget"_

 _Her mouth fell open just a bit, he didn't look like he was much older than her, "you spend 300 years in Neverland? Why?"_

 _Although she couldn't see his face very well in the dark, she could make out the frown that sat on his face as he clearly thought about a painful memory, "that's a story for another time," he said as he gave her a fake smile, "perhaps it's best if you go back to your cabin now, get some more rest."_

 _She nodded and turned, but knew she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Still she walked back, gave him one last glance before disappearing below deck._

* * *

Emma left Sophia's room. She still had to go to Arthur's office. _What had Arthur done to Sophia's family?_ She knew he wasn't the perfect man but still, he didn't look like someone who would tear a family apart. She admits that when she first came to town, knew no one and was just released from jail, she had a small crush on him. That was until she met Graham.

Graham. The first man after Neal she fell in love with. Her heart tightened at the thought. She lost him, just like everyone else. It seemed so long ago, 6 maybe 7 years? She didn't know. Now that she thought about it, she could remember the time she spent with Graham, but not the details. Like their first date, did she wear her favourite blue dress or the cute pink one? And what did he wear?

She frowned as she stopped her thoughts. _Much happened this morning, she was probably just tired._ She walked out of Granny's too her yellow bug. She would stop by Arthurs office and then had back to the station. She still got paperwork to do. But before she did any that she stopped before a bakery. You can't celebrate a birthday without cake, right?

* * *

 _They've been traveling for a week now. They were going to port in a few hours. Hook had been avoiding Emily as best as he could. After the almost kiss and the night she came to stand next to him while looking at the sea he knew he had to keep his distance. She would distract him from his revenge, the reason he went to Neverland._

 _First he thought it was just her beauty that attracted him. He had never been so wrong. Of course she was beautiful, but there was more to her that he admired. Like how she carried herself through life, how she worked, how she didn't take shit from anyone. She would make one hell of a pirate._

 _But after this they would part their ways and probably never meet again. He didn't know what he thought when he asked her to come with him instead of Blackbeard. Everything would have gone different if he hadn't ask her and her friend to come. Although his best attempt to avoid her they still spoke now and then. She once asked him what kind of man he wanted to be. They talked about how her mother always tried to find a suitor for her and how she always asked them the same question. He, of course, made a snarky comment but the question still repeated itself his mind al night, what kind of man did he want to be? What kind of man did she want…_

 _He stopped himself there. He shouldn't care what she wanted, but for some reason he did care. His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mary Margaret standing next to him. He hadn't paid her to much attention in the past week, to busy fighting his own thoughts._

 _"_ _You know that you've been staring at her for a full 10 minutes now, right?"_

 _"_ _I, uh, I was jus-"_

 _"_ _Don't lie to me, I know that look. Just make sure you don't hurt her," with that Mary Margaret walked off, leaving Hook with his mouth half agape. Was it really that obvious? He knew he felt a spark when he caught her a week ago on the docks, but that he looked at her in a way that others could see what he denied to feel…_

 _He really was in big, big trouble._

* * *

Sophia woke up in the middle of the night. She turned her light on to see that she had slept from midmorning to midnight. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw 2 boxes on her nightstand. One smaller than she other with wrapping paper and a bigger one that looked like a pastry box. She grabbed the bigger one and opened it. Inside was a single cupcake with a blue star and a note beside it. She grabbed the note and unfolded it.

 _Happy Birthday Sophia,_

 _Make a wish._

 _Love, Emma_

A smile spread across her face as she read the note. She grabbed the second smaller box and unwrapped it. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. A phone. A new phone. No one has ever given her such an expansive present. The rest of the night she spend figuring how to use her new phone and send after discovering how to text she send her mother her first message:

 _Thank you_

 _-Sophia_

* * *

 ** _A/N: thanks for reading and tell me what you think could happen next_**


	6. Chapter 6

Killian woke up the next morning after having one of those weird dreams. Lately most of his dreams involved around Emma. They were sailing, riding a horse or dancing the night away. He always liked the one's where it was just him and Emma, when they were just close to each other, when he could just hold her and she would feel safe in his arms. But then he would wake, remember that is was just a dream and Emma was now just a pillow.

But tonight was different. He did hold Emma, but she was sad. They lost something and he was trying to comforted her about it. Then they were surrounded by purple smoke and he woke up. It seemed all so real, like a memory. He closed his eyes and focused. He was missing something, but what?

He opened his eyes again and sat up. He let out a sigh as he stepped out of bed. He put on the first shirt and pants he saw, he wasn't in the mood to shower or brush his teeth. He walked down the stairs in a hurry. He never stayed in his house longer then needed. The only thing he did was sleep, shower and changed his clothing. He always ate at Granny's. The house was just too big for one person, but he couldn't sell it. The house belonged to his family ever since it was build, he couldn't be the one to break tradition.

He thought back when he asked Sophia if she wanted to stay with him as he walked out the front door and locked it. Perhaps it was the desperation of loneliness, but he was really disappointed when Emma said it was probably a bad idea since she didn't know him. It was just… like he knew Sophia or something. Felt he had to protect her from any harm. And sometime when he looked at her is almost looked like Emma was staring back at him.

Sometimes he allowed himself to wonder over his dreams, what would happen if he had a future with Emma? Would they be happy? And if they had a child… would it look like Sophia? She did have his ears and hair and Emma's eyes and…. No. He shouldn't think about that. Sophia was a total stranger who he just met. With the same last name…

He shook his head. It was crazy, just a crazy fantasy that would never come true. While he was lost in his thought his feet carried him to the diner. He entered it an saw Sophia sitting in one of the booths, smiling at her phone. She had a plate with pancakes that were half eaten laying before her. Before he knew what he was doing he walked over to her and sat before her on the other side of the table.

"Who's the lucky lad?" he found himself asking.

She looked up, surprised to see him, "what do you mean?"

"Well, you were smiling at your phone so I figured that you were texting your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?" he asked before thinking, "my apologies, it's not my place to ask you such questions." He scratched behind his ear and looked at the table. What was it with him today? First this dream, than those crazy ideas and now he was sitting before a girl he met yesterday, asking personal questions. He really lost his mind.

"No, it's okay," Sophia said and gave him a smile which he returned, "I don't have a boyfriend because all boys are idiots. I rather wait for the right person then spend my life being emotional over every breakups I would go through if I say yes to every idiot who asks me."

 _That's my girl._ He frowned at the thought _,_ why would he think that? She wasn't his in any way. But somehow he felt pried of how she handled such things.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

He looked up and met her gaze, "uhm… yeah, I'm-" he stopped himself when he looked in those emerald eyes that where so similar to Emma's. something went through his mind, like a memory. An memory of him and Emma standing in a nursery. She was standing before him and gave him a baby. In his memory he looked down at the baby and saw the same eyes he was looking at now.

"You're remembering," he heard Sophia whisper after a while.

"Remembering?"

Sophia looked around the diner, then turned back to him, "come, this is not the place to discuss this." She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"Discuss what exactly?" he asked as he followed her out the diner.

"I'll explain everything, but first we have to go somewhere where no one can hear us."

Killian nodded as he followed her, not allowing himself to think of anything until he had heard her explanation.

* * *

 _The ship had just docked and Snow and Emma where saying their goodbyes to the crew. After a week most of them became good friends with them. Emma pulled away from a hug with Mr. Smee._

 _"_ _Keep safe, Miss," he said._

 _"_ _I will, thank you Smee," she smiled, she was going to miss him, she was sure of that. She turned and saw the captain watching her. He looked away as soon as their eyes met. She walked over to him, he looked up as she came closer and stopped a few feet away from him, "I guess this is goodbye then."_

 _"_ _Aye," he nodded, looking at her but not meeting her eyes, "I wish you safe traveling for the rest of your trip."_

 _"_ _Thank you"_

 _It was silent for a moment before Emma opened her mouth and took a step closer, "I still owe you that kiss, remember?" Ever since their almost kiss she couldn't get it out of her mind. There was a spark between them, she knew that, but he had been avoiding her the inspire week. She knew she would probably never see him again, this was her last change and she was going to take it._

 _He shuffled on his feet, still not looking her in the eye, "you don't have to-"_

 _"_ _What if I want to?" she cut him off and his eyes finally locked with hers. She took two more steps, grabbed him by his labels and yanked him down for a kiss. After a moment she felt his hand come up behind her back as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. One of her hands moved up behind his neck and tugged at his hair. It felt so right, like they were made for each other. She felt save in his arms, save and at home. She didn't want it to end but sadly it did when he pulled away, heavy breathing, resting his forehead on hers._

 _"_ _That was…" he didn't finish but she knew what he meant because she felt it too._

 _"_ _Yeah…" she breathed, "goodbye"_

 _She took a step back, then another, slowly taking her leave. After a few more steps she turned and left. She could have sworn she heard a soft 'Goodbye, Swan' from behind her. Somehow it was much harder to say goodbye to him then she thought. He had been avoiding her all week and still she felt a single tear running down her face at the thought of never seeing him again._

* * *

Sophia and Killian sat on a bench at the docks. Sophia had showed him the book and told him everything. Now he just sat there, bend over, looking at his hands. She knew it was a lot to take in but she just wanted him to say something, anything. So when he finally did she felt a tiny bit of weight leave her shoulders.

"So… if I'm Captain Hook, why do I have 2 hands?" he asked, not looking up.

"Uhm… well, it was a wedding gift from Regina to restore your hand."

He nodded but said nothing for a long while, longer than before. Then he stood up, taking a deep breath and looking over at her with an raised eyebrow, "you coming?"

She looked at him questioning, "to where exactly?"

"My place"

"Why?"

"To discuss the best way to break the curse of course."

She felt a smile curling up her lips as she put the book back in her back and practically jumped of the bench. The entire walk to his house he was quiet and she was watching him closely. Halfway, as they turned a corner she bumped in to someone.

"Sorry, I-" she began but didn't finish as she saw who she bumped in to. Arthur gave her a wicked smile and she felt herself getting just an inch closer to her father, wanting him to comfort her. When she looked up at Killian she saw he was angry. _If looks could kill._

She straightened herself, trying to be brave and not let this man taker her down, she was stronger than that. Somehow it helped that her father was by her side. Arthur's gaze was still fixed on her, giving Killian the time to put on a fake smile, "Ah! Mayor! What a lovely surprise to see you." She could hear the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice, but apparently Arthur didn't.

"Mr. Jones," he said with a nod and turning his attention back to Sophia. "and Miss….?"

"Clara," she heard Killian say before she could say anything, "Clara Oswald, you know the mayor, right?"

Sophia blinked a few times before she said, "Uhm… yeah, sorry for yesterday, I… forgot! Yeah I forgot something very imported and had to go." It helped that her father was at her side, she felt stronger. The good night sleep also helped her keep her posture.

"Well, Clare, it's nice to meet you, welcome to Storybrooke," Arthur said but she could read between the lines, he was suspecting something.

"It was… nice to see you again, but I'm afraid we really have to get going," Killian walked past Arthur and Sophia followed close behind. She gave Arthur one last glance over her shoulder and saw him staring at her. As quickly as she could she looked away, walking just a bit faster and only slowed down when she was right beside Killian. After a few second of silence she finally spoke up.

"Clara Oswald? Really?"

"I have you know that she is one of the best companions of The Doctor. If you weren't born in the Enchanted Forest I would have probably named you after her," she smiled at the seriousness in his voice.

"And what if he had seen the show?"

"He hasn't"

"How do you know?"

Killian suddenly stopped and turned to Sophia, "if he had he would be my best friend because no one in this bloody town seems to watch it." Sophia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her and the certainness in her father's look didn't help either. "What?" she kept laughing and he scratched behind his ear.

After her laughter died a bit she continued walking. Killian fell into steps beside her again and they walked in a comfortable silence. One in a while she let out a small giggle and she could see out of the corner of her eye that the corner of Killian's mouth went up just a bit.

* * *

 _Snow and Emma walked away from the docks, waving one last goodbye before disappearing into the forest. Snow looked at her daughter and noticed her gaze was unfocused and her shoulders tense._

 _"_ _Emma, are you okay?" she asked. Emma snapped out of her trance and her shoulders relaxed just a bit._

 _"_ _I'm fine, just lost in thoughts," she gave her mother a fake smile. Snow knew that smile but didn't comment about it. Instead she just put a bright smile on her face as she walked before Emma and stopped her._

 _"_ _Do you remember the story's I always told you about Camelot?" she said, trying to lift her daughters spirit._

 _Emma nodded, "yeah, why?"_

 _"_ _Tell me which one is your favourite story"_

 _Emma looked at her questioning, "the one of the Middlemist flowers, you know that."_

 _"_ _Of course I know, now tell me your favourite part"_

 _"_ _When the man surprises his love with the beautiful field and they dance in the field under the full moon. I don't get it, why are you asking me this?"_

 _"_ _Because the legend of the two lovers may be fake but the field is real and in two nights there will be a full moon."_

 _Emma's mouth fell open and Snow saw the disbelieve in her eyes. Ever since Emma was little and Snow told her about the field of Middlemist flowers for the first time, Emma was in love with the story and wanted to visit the field one day, at a full moon. While she grew up Emma lost hope in ever seeing the field and after a while she lost the believe that the field was even real._

 _"_ _You mean- we are- " Emma gaped at her mother. All the tension in her shoulders from before was gone and only joy and happiness could be found in her figure. Snow bright smile turned even brighter if it was possible as she saw the enthusiasm of her daughter._

 _Emma pulled Snow in a hug, whispering over and over again 'thank you'. Snow hugged her back and after a while pulled away to grab her daughters hand and lead to way, "come on, if we want to make it before tomorrow night we have to hurry."_

 _Emma nodded in excitement and followed her mother as they half walked, half ran through the forest._

* * *

Killian opened the door to his house and entered. Sophia closed the door behind her and looked around the large house. On her left was the kitchen and on her right the living room. Right in front of her was a closet door and the stairs to the next floor. Killian walked to the kitchen, opening a cupboard and pulling out two glasses. "I don't have much but I hope you like water, or would you rather prefer water?"

"Water is fine," she said as she sat down on one of the chairs at the dining table. She looked around the house. It was sombre and empty, a thin layer of dust lay on the table. Suddenly she realised why he wanted her to stay with him, "are you lonely?" she found herself wondering out loud.

She heard Killian sigh, "Maybe a bit." He placed her glass with water in front of her and sat down next to her. "So, how do you plan to break this curse?"

"Do you really believe me?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It seems to make sense, why I have these weird dreams, why I always feel so connected to Emma, why you look like a perfect mix of Emma and me…" he looked at his glass. "I would like it to be true, to know that Emma and I are more, but… it's just a lot to take in, you know?"

She nodded in understanding. She was actually surprised by how well he took it. They sat there for a while in silence before Sophia spoke up, "tell me about the Emma in this world, what is her story? What is the story of you two?"

Killian was silent for a while, "she came to town a few years ago, I fell for her the moment she first walked into Granny's. I tried to get her attention but the town sheriff at that time had the same idea. They dated for a while until he died of a sudden heart attack. She became the new sheriff and was single again. I waited for a while before asking her out but she said that she wasn't looking for a relationship and probably never would." He frowned at the fake memories. "Then the only way to get her attention was to get in trouble and have her arrest me. This has been going on for quite some time know," he turned his head to her, "until you showed up at the sheriff station yesterday."

Sophia nodded, taking in the information she had. It appears that Emma has walls, walls that get stronger after every person she loses. "I need you to make her fall in love with you again."

"How?"

"Like in the story, challenge her, then take your distance and let her come to you. Part of her is still the same as she was before the curse. Every reminder of your past lives will trigger something and could bring back memories or forgotten feelings, you have to try."

He nodded and was silent for a while, "I just hope that would be enough."

* * *

 **A/N: wow long chaptert! hank you all for following and leaving a review, it really helps alot. tell me what you would like to see happen next. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma walked into the sheriff station, surprised to find Sophia sitting at her desk, drawing in her sketchbook. It has been a few days now since Sophia first showed up here in town. They shared lunch a few times at Granny's but if she wasn't with her Sophia was with Killian. That was why she was even more surprised to see that Killian wasn't anywhere in the office.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked closer to her desk.

Sophia looked up, a bright smile on her face, "waiting for you, I was wondering if you would like to visit the stables with me."

Emma was a little surprised by the sudden question, "why didn't you ask Killian? I thought you to where close."

"He couldn't come, he said he was looking for a job today"

That surprised Emma even more. For as long as she knew him he has always been unemployed. But Killian has been surprising her a lot lately, she hasn't arrested him for a full 4 days now and he seems to get in less trouble ever since Sophia got here. Somehow it made her think different about Killian, how he was willing to stay out of trouble for a kid. That thought made her drift to something else and before she knew it she was imagining Killian with a little baby in his arms. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about him like that. She was brought back to reality by Sophia's voice.

"So… are you coming?"

"I have the morning shift but I'm free after lunch, how about we meet at Granny's at two and go to the stables together."

Sophia smiled and gathers her stuff, "great!" Emma's heart warmed at the girls excitement to spend the day with her. "see you at Granny's!" Sophia called over her shoulder as she exited the station.

Emma was really getting attached to the girl, she somehow reminded her of herself. She also admired how she carried herself through life, with so much hope for the future. At that age Emma never smiled like Sophia did, never laughed that bright. She knew they had gone through the same, Sophia told her about her life in the system and Emma could relate to every feeling, everything except her hope. Her hope for a family.

Sophia was stronger than she was that age and Emma felt kind of proud sometimes. She didn't know why she felt proud, Sophia wasn't her daughter, but sometimes she wished she was. It was crazy, really, how her thought drifted sometimes. It happened a lot lately, she would imagen a family with Sophia as her daughter. Her thought also brought Killian up more than often, every time she saw him with Sophia she felt a her heart squeeze at the sight. She shook her head at those thought and when to sit in her chair behind her desk.

Looking through the papers on her desk, she was never very organised. Between the mess of paper she was a sheet of paper that looked different. She pulled it out of the mess and saw that it was sketch paper. On it was a drawing of a swan with flowers, beneath it was written: 'Thank you, Emma for everything'

Emma smiled at the drawing. Perhaps this girl didn't only change Killian but also Emma for a bit as she felt tears sting behind her eyes. Emma Swan never cried, and if she cried it was of sadness. Still, here she was, letting a tear roll down her cheek, feeling a happiness she never felt before because someone went through the trouble of making a drawing for her.

* * *

 _A campfire was cracking in the clearing where Emma and Snow settled for the night. They found some fruits for dinner and were now sound asleep, rapped in their cloaks, next to the warmth of the fire. Well, Snow was asleep. Emma on the other hand lay wide awake. She was to exited to go to sleep. Tomorrow they would spend the night in the Middlemist flower field under the moon, she knew she should sleep or she would be to exhausted tomorrow._

 _Although her best intentions to fall asleep she stayed awake. She sighed and got up, perhaps stretching her legs would help. She gave her mother one last glance before walking in the forest. She knew it would be a bad idea to wander too far off, so she stayed close. Looking up she saw the moon, bright and shining, almost full._

 _As she wandered the forest she thought about the story. The story of a man and a woman. The man was pure of heart and cared for every living creator. He had lived hundreds of years, had seen more pain and agony then any man alive and still cared for every living soul, because to him, everyone mattered. One day he met a woman and fell in love. Her favourite flowers where the Middlemist flowers, so for her birthday he planted the flower in the field where they first met. He promised her that he would never leave her and that no matter how many flower grew in the field it never even came close to how much he loved her._

 _But the man was burdened, burdened with internal life. He knew one day he had to see her die while he would live on. Eventually he found a way, a way to become mortal and live out his days as any other. The only problem was the price, to become mortal he had to trade with someone. Luckily he had an apprentice that he trusted. The woman hear of his plan, but didn't agree. She didn't want him to become mortal, she wanted to become immortal._

 _So she followed them and tricked her love in to trade his immortality with her mortality, but the woman's heart wasn't pure like his. She became dark and killed people without mercy. One night, at a full moon, he came to the field of flowers. He found a way to stop her, but the only way was to kill himself in the proses. After everything, he didn't want to live without the woman he loved or with her as an killing beast._

 _So at midnight, when the moon was at its highest, in the field he one planted for her to show his love, he ended his and her live with the beautiful field of flowers altogether. It was a sad story, but it didn't end there, because his love for her was strong, so strong that one of the flowers survived. That one flower was found by a woman years later. The woman admired the flower so much that her lover recreated the field and asked her to marry him under a full moon in the field. Ever since, the field was known as an place full of love, not only for lovers, but for mothers and daughter, father and son, brother and sister and for friends, for their friendship to never end._

 _Emma always dreamt of meeting her True Love in the field or him asking her to marry her there. She knew was just a child dream, but somehow it now felt so real. Perhaps she could meet him there tomorrow night, perhaps he could ask her to marry him there if she has been there before. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice how far she had walked from the camp. Looking back she couldn't see the light of the fire anymore. She turned to head back to the camp but stopped dead in her track at the sound of voices._

 _She looked around to find a hiding place or a weapon. Grabbing a stick, she ducked in the bushes. The voices came closer, they were now close enough for Emma to hear what they said:_

 _"_ _The king is not going to be happy to know about this," said one of the voices._

 _"_ _We still have to tell him," the other said._

 _"_ _We do, but how is it even possible? He send him 300 years back in time!" Emma's eyes widened at that._

 _"_ _They say he spend them in Neverland, so he wouldn't age and is now back for revenge."_

 _Emma's heart pounded in her chest. '300 years spend in Neverland can make a man forget' Hook had said. Was Hook the person they were after? Why would he want revenge on the king? Why had the king-_

 _"_ _Two women left the ship with his crew."_

 _Emma swallowed._

 _"_ _So?" she heard the men stop just a few feet away from her._

 _"_ _One of them, the blond one, seemed to be his lover"_

 _"_ _How do you know?"_

 _"_ _They kissed before she left and he looked heartbroken. If we find her, we can use her to manipulate him."_

 _Emma swallowed again but this time it did nothing to the lump in her throat. They were after him, after her. What was she going to do? She knew Hook didn't care that much about her, he wouldn't care if she died, would he? Did he really look heartbroken? They only knew each other for a week and most of the time he'd been avoiding her. Why would he look heartbroken? Why-_

 _Before she could finish her thought she felt something hard and cold hit the back of her head. She could just make out a figure of a man -a guard- before the world went black._

* * *

Half an hour before she should meet Emma Sophia walked into Granny's to find Killian sitting in one of the booths. She walked over to him and sat down on the upside side of him, "found a job?"

He looked up from his plate and gave her a smile, "aye, I have."

"Tell me," she said and stole one of his fries.

"Well, first I went to the docks, nothing there. Then I went looking in town, it appears that my reputation doesn't do me any good on that part. and then I remembered what you said about the stables, so I went there and the man who owns it is really nice. He said he believes in redemption and forgiveness."

"You got a job at the stables?"

"Aye"

"When do you start?"

"In a few minutes my lunch break will be over and I have to head back."

Sophia's face lit up as an idea formed in her head. This was just to perfect.

"What are you thinking, lass? I know that look, Emma always looks that way when she is up to something."

"You'll now soon enough, just make sure that there are 3 horses saddled up."

He gave her a suspicious look, "Why?"

"We are going to get our hearts racing," she answered with a wicked smile.

* * *

 _Snow woke up the next morning. She looked over at were Emma was supposed to lay. Her heart sank as she saw her daughter was gone. She stood up immediately, looking around, hoping her daughter would just appear from behind a tree._

 _"_ _Emma?" she called._

 _No answer._

 _"_ _Emma!" louder this time._

 _Still no answer. Fear crawled up in her as she kept looking around. She found the trail of her daughters boots and let out a sigh of relief. She followed the trail until it was met with more footprints. She kneeled down to inspect the ground, they were dragging something… or someone. Snows heart shank at the thought of Emma being knocked out and dragged away._

 _She followed the trail as far as it went, until it stopped abruptly. Like they were just poofed away, like magic. What was she going to do? Snow looked around her, for any sign, any misplaced object, just anything that would tell her where her daughter was taken to._

 _She stood up. Walking back, she tried to come up with a plan to find her. She would need someone who was good at finding things or people that were stolen. Someone who could was good at finding something of great value. Someone like… a pirate._

* * *

 **A/N: thank you all who read my story! I was thinking that maybe I could post a prequel of the flashbacks, the story before the curse. Tell me if you guys would like to read that and what you want to see happen next. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma found Sophia already sitting in a booth as she entered Granny's, this time on the phone she gave her for her birthday. She walked over and grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Sophia said.

"Who are you texting? Your boyfriend?"

"Why does everyone assume I have a boyfriend?" Sophia asked annoyed but Emma saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Who is everyone?"

"Killian"

Emma let out a laugh and gave the phone back to Sophia, "come on kid, let's go."

Sophia jumped out of the booth, Emma noticed she didn't have her bag with her, but didn't comment about it and followed her out of Granny's. They both stepped into Emma's bug and drove off.

"So, why did you want to go to the stables in first place?" Emma asked after a while.

"I like drawing horses and I always wanted to learn how to ride," Sophia said.

"Ah"

It was silent for a while until Emma spoke again, "has Killian found a job yet?" not that she was interested in what he did or something, no definitely not… right?

"Yes he has, why?"

"Uhm… just wondering," Sophia looked suspicious at her, than a small smile curled on her lip and she turned her focus back on the road.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing."

Emma knew she was lying, there was defiantly something but didn't push it because she was kind of sure she wasn't going to like the answer. The rest of the ride they spend in a comfortable silence. When they parked Sophia jumped out of the car.

"Whoa, slow down kid," she called after her as she got out.

Sophia waited for Emma and they walked to the stables together. At the end of the long hall of horses there were two men talking to each other. Sophia seem to notice them too as she walked over and greeted them.

"Hey Killian," she said, bobbing her head to the second man, "sir."

Emma came to stand next to her, "I thought you said Killian couldn't come?"

"Nice to see you too, Swan," Killian said, "I work here now and this is my boss, David Nolan."

"Nice to meet you," David said and extended his hand for Emma and Sophia to shake.

"Emma Swan," she said.

"Sophia Jones," Sophia said as she shook the man's hand.

"Jones? Are you two family?" David asked.

"No," Killian said a bit too fast and Emma saw he was lying. Why would he be lying? She said the same thing when Sophia first arrived at the station, he didn't act this nervous back then. Killian scratched behind his ear and cleared his throat, "So, Sophia, I got the horses saddled and ready to go."

"Great!" Sophia said before turning to Emma. "I thought it would be fun for us to go for a ride."

"Oh, Uhm… I don't know how to ride actually," she said, she felt a blush creep up to her face under Killian's stare. He took a few steps closer to her.

"No worries, Swan, I can teach you," he said, licking his lips.

"You know how to ride?"

"I do."

"Well then, I'll be heading back to work then," David said and turned to leave, "I expect you back around four, Jones!" he called over his shoulder.

"Shall we get going?" he asked and motioned her to follow him.

"I don't know about this…" Emma said with a bit of hesitation.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Sophia said bright and Emma smiled at her.

"Okay, but if I fall" - she pointed at Killian – "I'm going to kill you for putting me on a horse."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," he said with a smirk and walked out of the stables, Emma and Sophia close behind him.

* * *

 _Hook was still sleeping when he heard someone knocking on his door. Yesterday had been a rough night and he just wanted to get some more sleep. He had to be in full strength for the journey to the castle. He put his pillow over his head and growled as the person behind the door knocked again._

 _"_ _Captain, there is someone here to see you," he heard Smee say through the door._

 _"_ _Tell them to wait," he growled and rolled over, tugging his blacked up to his chin. He didn't want to get out of bed, not when he was just awoken from a wonderful dream. He was about to drift of again when someone entered his quarters and pulled him out of his bed. He landed on his back on the cold, wooden floor, wide awake._

 _"_ _Bloody Hell!" he hissed._

 _He looked up to see Mary Margaret looking down at him, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently._

 _"_ _And to what do I owe this pleasure?" he said sarcastic as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head._

 _"_ _I need your help," she said shortly._

 _"_ _What if I don't want to help?"_

 _"_ _Oh, you do."_

 _"_ _And what makes you so sure I want to?"_

 _She took a few steps forward, "because this is about Emily."_

 _Hook's eyes widened at that. Was she hurt? Has something happened to her? Why was he suddenly so worried? He lifted his chin, "what about her?"_

 _"_ _She has been kidnapped and I don't know who took her or where they took her. I figured pirates are good at finding valuable things so here I am."_

 _He tried do stay calm as he asked, " I'm flattered but how do you know she was taken and didn't just run off?"_

 _"_ _I followed her trail and it looked like there had been a struggle before the tail ended, like they just disappeared," She explained and Hook felt panic rise up in him. He still didn't know how the lass had captured his heart this fast but she did and he couldn't help but feel concerned about her._

 _"_ _Take me to where she was taken," he said. "Give me ten minutes to get drest and prepare for the journey."_

 _The woman nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her. He was going to find her, he didn't care about his revenge at the moment, all he wanted right now was to make sure she was okay._

* * *

"This is Captain, Broka and Marshmallow," Killian said as he introduced the three horses to Emma and Sophia. "Sophia, you can ride on Marshmallow, I'll take Captain and Swan, you can take Broka."

"Is she… nice?" Emma asked a bit nervous. Killian was a bit stunned at how nervous she was, Emma Swan, town sheriff, the toughest lass he ever met, was nervous. He felt like he had to do everything in his power to make her feel comfortable again.

"Don't worry Emma, she is the sweetest horse we have here," she still didn't look convinced. "Come, give me your hand."

Hesitating she gave him her hand. He gently held it an brought it up to Broka's nose. He felt Emma slowly relax as the horse sniffed at her hand. She slowly brought up her other hand to stroke Broka's head and neck. Killian looked at her in awe, at times like this he really wished she knew about the curse too, that she knew she was actually his wife and Sophia their daughter. He looked over to see Sophia petting Marshmallow and give him a hidden thumbs-up. He smiled at her and turned back to Emma.

Just then he realised he was still holding her hand, he cleared his throat and let go, "well, let's get you up there."

"Go help Sophia, I'll be fine over here," she said, all nervousness from before gone as she gave him a smile.

He smiled back and walked over to Sophia, "how is it going?" she whispered immediately.

"Good, I guess," he whispered back.

"Then why are you here?"

"She told me to help you get on your horse."

Sophia nodded and hopped on her horse with a little assistance from Killian. When Killian was sure she was stable he turned back to Emma who was now on her horse, trying to find her balance. He walked over and looked up at her.

"You alright there, love?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

He nodded and walked to Captain. Grabbing the reins, he pulled himself into the saddle. He noticed Emma staring at him and gave her a wink.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked and licked his lips.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "just hurry up so we can go."

"Not so fast, Swan," he said as he lead his horse toward her. "Just because you can sit on a horse without falling off doesn't mean you're an expert."

"Then show us how to be one," Emma said as she looked back at Sophia who was smiling back at them.

"Alright then, first, hold the reins like this…"

* * *

 _Emma woke by a splash of ice cold water that was thrown into her face. She opened her eyes and sputtered out some of the water that landed in her mouth. After taking a few deep breaths she looked around the room. It was dark and a few guards were standing guard at the door. She was tied to a chair, hands behind the back of the chair and each of her ankles were tied to a leg of the chair._

 _"_ _Is she awake?" she heard a voice say from behind the only door in the room._

 _"_ _She is," another said._

 _"_ _Good"_

 _The door opened and a man in a suit of armour walked in. he stopped a few feet away from her and looked her up and down. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. He notice her discomforted and a smile curled upon his lips._

 _"_ _Where am I?" Emma asked, trying to sound threatening._

 _"_ _Leave us," the man ordered his guards, only turning his attention back to her when all the guards were gone._

 _"_ _Pretty thing you are," he started circling around her. "The pirate has good taste."_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _To bad I already have a queen" -is he serious right now?- "but that's not why you're here."_

 _Well that's a relief, she thought._

 _"_ _You see, your pirate and I have a history. Sort summery, I did some things to him, he did some things to me, I send him 300 years to the past and now he is back for his revenge"_

 _Emma didn't know what to say, what to think. So it was Hook they were talking about. He really did spend 300 years in Neverland. And they think she is his lover, just because she kissed him before she left. She did like him, a lot even, but did he like her in the same way? No, now was not the time to think about that, now she had to focus on getting away from this lunatic king._

 _"_ _Whatever your plan is, it won't work. I'm no one to him, so let me go," she said, really trying to sound convincing._

 _He stopped right in front of her and turned to face her, disbelief all over his face, "No one to him? It didn't seem like that, because by informer informed me that he looked heartbroken when you left."_

 _"_ _What does that proof?"_

 _"_ _Clearly you don't know him as I do. You see, he is known in these lands for his bloodlust, his merciless and heartless nature. He never shows emotions, never since… well, 'the accident', but that's another story," slowly he got closer to her and she moved further back in her chair. "For now you just need to know that if he looked heartbroken, than that means you are the key to destroy him forever."_

 _The King was now bend over her and Emma felt fear rise up in her stomach, fear for herself and for Hook. How is she going to get out of this mess?_

* * *

 **A/N: thank you all for reading! leave a review if you can please, it really helps! also, if you like this story make sure to check out the prequel 'A Field Of Middlemist Flowers'**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, tell me, how much do you remember since 2 days ago?" Sophia asked Killian as she grabbed a notebook out of her bag. It has been a week since their horse riding lesson. She really enjoyed it, Emma did too, Sophia asked her afterwards. Since then they made some progress, Killian started to remember more, Emma seemed to warm up to Killian. The only down side was that Arthur had been really suspicious lately, but she'd worry about that later.

"Uhm… let's see. I remember the first time Emma and I met, parts of the week that followed after our meeting and…" he gave her a bright smile when Sophia looked up from her notebook when he didn't continue.

"Your birth," he said as he booped her nose.

She smiled at his happiness. Slowly she was getting her father back and she was enjoying every part of having a father. For her mother… she didn't remember a thing. Sometimes it looked like she did but then she would just shake her head. She was either to stubborn or more effect by the curse then Killian.

"What are your plans for today?" Sophia asked after a while.

"Uhm… I have to go back to the stables in 15 minutes and work till four because of the upcoming storm…" he said and took a sip of his drink.

"Have you asked Emma out yet?"

He choked on his drink and caught a few times before he choked out a soft, "What?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, "If you want your wife back you have to ask her out at some point."

"I know, but… it's just that the Emma from here is different than the Emma I married…"

Sophia's eyes widened, "you don't mean to say you don't love this version of her, right?"

"What? No! I love her in every version of herself, it's just that this version is more… guarded on the field of love and I don't want to scare her away." Suddenly aware of what he just said he sank back in the booth, covering his face in his hands.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and looked at the ceiling . "It's just… I remember what loving her was like… and to have her love me."

He closed his eyes, letting a single tear slide down his cheek. Sophia grabbed his hand from across the table and squeezed it, "don't worry, she still loves you, she just doesn't know it."

He gave her a warry smile, wiping away the tear and nodded. She knew how difficult it was for him, to have two sets of memories. She looked over to the clock that hung above the counter.

"You should get back to the stables," Sophia said. "You don't want to get on the bad side of your father-in-law, right?"

He gave her a light chuckle, stood up and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'll see you later, Lady Jones," he said before walking out of Granny's.

* * *

Sophia smiled as she looked in her sketchbook. So far he remembered meeting Emma and bits and pieces of the week after their meeting, the war between Camelot and Misthaven, some of the years he spend in Neverland… and now, her birth. She wrote it down and smiled. It felt good having a father.

 _Hook followed behind Mary Margaret, somehow every step made him a little more worried something bad happened to her. He kept his eyes open for any kind of danger that might come there way. Mary Margaret slowed down and stopped before a trail that leaded to nothing. He kneeled down to inspect the ground. In one of the dried muddy pools there was a clear footprint just a few feet away from them, covered by leaves._

 _He brushed the leaves gently away, making sure he didn't mess up the footprint and examined it. He let out a low growl as he recognised the symbol that was pressed in the mud._

 _"_ _Found something?" Mary Margaret asked as he stood up and turned to her._

 _"_ _Aye, I know who took her," he said, " I suppose you know the king of this land, King Arthur."_

 _Mary Margaret nodded._

 _"_ _Well, we have some history together. He must have thought Emily was someone important to me and took her to get back on me."_

 _Mary Margaret let out a huff of annoyance, "I never liked the man, he has been interested in her since the first time he laid eyes on her, she was five!"_

 _"_ _You know him, I mean, personally?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"_ _Well, if we have to deal with him I better tell you the truth right now."_

 _"_ _The truth? You have been lying to me?" his eyes darkened and he felt anger rise up in him. The first time since 300 years he helped someone else then himself and they lied to him. How could he be so stupid to think these woman would be different._

 _"_ _Yes, but let me explain first before you go all 'angry pirate' mode"_

 _That took him aback. She didn't even looked a little bit scared, just annoyed. He tried to calm himself as he motioned her to continue._

 _"_ _My name is queen Snow White from the kingdom of Misthaven. Emily is not my friend but my daughter and her real name is Princess Emma. We were on one of our yearly survival trips and we wanted to treated like normal people, that's why the names."_

 _Hook was silent for a while, processing the information. Slowly the anger from before seemed to fade as he understood their motivations. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up at the idea of Emily – No, Emma - being a Princess. He'd kissed a Princess, but the fun of the situation slowly faded as a second thought made its way through, he was falling for a Princess._

 _"_ _So, are you still going to help?" Snow's voice brought him back out of his thoughts. Was he going to help? Part of her being captured was his fault, he felt guild rise up in him. It was all his fault, if he hadn't challenged her that first day she wouldn't have kissed him when she left, or would she? Did she feel it too, the spark? He found himself picturing the kiss in his mind again. He made his decision, no matter what, he was going to save her._

 _"_ _Aye, but it only seems fair that now I know your real names that you know mine," he said and made a deep, dramatic bow. "Killian Jones, at your service."_

* * *

Later that night, Sophia found herself curled up in her bed, hugging a pillow tightly against her chest and a blanked wrapped around her. The storm started only an hour ago but Sophia was already scared. It was stupid, really, how a 16 year old girl could be afraid of a little storm. Still, there she was, curled up, wishing for her mother to stroke her hair and rock her from side to side. Wishing for her father to sit beside her and tell her a story to distract her until she fell asleep.

A loud thunder, swirling wind and heavy raindrops against the window made her hold the pillow tighter and she felt a few tears escape her eyes. She never liked storms, maybe it was because of the dark purple storm that headed their way when she was still a baby or just because no one ever tried to calm her when there was one. Either way, she hated them, it made her feel small, alone and scared.

But she wasn't alone, she could text Emma to come over. Maybe it was a bit late but the was desperate for her mother. She sniffed, wiping a few tears away and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. Her fingers where shaking, she could only write two words:

 _I'm scared_

Not two seconds later she got a reply back from her mother,

 _Don't worry, I'll be there in a few second,_

 _Xxx Emma_

Sophia felt a bit better as she read the text. Then another flash came from outside and loud thunder filled the room. Sophia pulled her knees up to her chin, hugging the pillow as tight as she could.

"Please hurry," she whispered between sobs.

* * *

 _"_ _You know, we met before," Arthur said with a full mouth. Emma was moved to a dining room, her hands were unbound but her back and legs were still tightly bound against the chair. "You where, what? Five, maybe six years old. Your parents brought you to our ball to celebrate my engagement."_

 _Emma didn't say a word, she only glared at him from across the table._

 _"_ _I must say, you have changed a lot since then, you have more shape now," she felt herself getting sick at the way he looked at her, like he was inspecting her like a horse before purchasing, checking if everything was there. She didn't miss the way his eyes stayed just a little longer focused on her chest._

 _"_ _You have to eat some, you must be hungry," she was, but didn't give him the pleasure of doing what he said. "It's a pity I didn't met you sooner, really. You would have made a fine queen, and an even more beautiful bride."_

 _"_ _Like I would ever marry someone like you," she spat out._

 _"_ _Maybe not by choice, but you see, I have this dust," he heled up a little bottle filled with an orange looking sand inside. "It lets everything that is broken appear whole again."_

 _"_ _And why would that make me want to marry you?"_

 _"_ _If you mix this dust with a peddle of the Middlemist flower it will turn into a love and hate potion, the person who takes it will fall in love with the first person they see," he stood up from his seat and walked around the table, Emma following him with her eyes. "but the second person they see, they will hate with every cell in their body." Emma swallow as he came closer._

 _"_ _Sadly, my wife is sick and unable to give me any heirs for the throne, soon she will die and that's where you come in," he gave her a wicked smile and took another step closer. She felt herself get even sicker in the stomach at the idea. "See it as a win-win situation, I'll get a new queen who is able to give me a son, I'll destroy the pirate by letting you hate him and the kingdom of Camelot and Misthaven will be combined as form the largest empire that ever existed."_

 _He was now right in front of her, slowly moving down and leaning in. She wanted to punch him in the face so hard right now, so she did. She prepared her fist and aimed for his face, but before she could hit him her and was stopped by a magical force._

 _"_ _Now that's not very nice, is it?" A voice said from behind Arthur. She heard him chuckle and move back to greet the voice._

 _"_ _Ah, Zelena! I was wondering when you would join us!"_

* * *

About ten minutes later she heard someone knock on her door. Sophia got up, keeping her blanked wrapped around her. She sniffed a few times, whipping away the tears and opened the door. Before her stood Emma in her pyjama's with a jacked over them and shoes of with the shoelaces where undone. Sophia let out a sob, let her blanked fall to the floor and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I'm so scared," she said between sobs. She felt Emma wrap her arms around her and immediately felt herself calm down.

"It's okay, I'm here now, everything is okay," Emma whispered in her hair and stoking her back.

After a few seconds Sophia calmed a bit and Emma pulled away a little bit to look Sophia in the eye, "let's go inside."

Sophia nodded and moved inside. Emma closed the door behind them and got out of her jacked and shoes. Sophia got back on the bed and held her pillow to her chest again. She felt better now that her mother was here. Emma came to sit across from her on the bed.

"Have you always been scared of storms?" Emma asked gently.

Sophia nodded and Emma looked around the room, "How about we make this a girls night? Just the two of us."

She smiled at the idea and nodded. She never had a girls night before, once she was asked to one but it was just a stupid prank, because she was the 'weird kid' who no one wanted to be friends with.

"I would like that," Sophia said and Emma smiled at her. She had a feeling this was Emma's real girls night two.

 ** _22:00 pm_**

"Have you ever tried dipping your fries into your milkshake?"

Sophia shook her head and looked up from her place on the bed, "have you?"

"Yeah and you should try it too, first thing in the morning."

"Fries and milkshake as breakfast?"

"Why not?"

 ** _23:30 pm_**

"How many boyfriends have you ever had?" Sophia asked as Emma braided her hair. She knew her mother never dated someone before her father in the Enchanted Forest but here she knew nothing about her, so curiosity got the best of her.

"Uhm… let's see, two boyfriends, one in high school and one when I came to town."

"What where their names?"

"Neal and Graham."

"What happened?"

Emma was silent for a moment.

"Sorry, if you don't want-"

"No, no it's fine," Emma gave her a smile and then turned back to braiding. "Neal left me and I was send to jail for one of his crimes and Graham died of a sudden heart attack the night he wanted to propose."

"I'm sorry," Sophia said after a few second of silence.

"It's okay, the past is in the past, now I just want to focus on the future"

"Maybe get a new boyfriend"

"Maybe"

 ** _00:45 pm_**

"What do you think of Killian?" Sophia asked.

"Killian?" Emma asked as she laid her head back against the pillow. Sophia laid on her back on the bed with her head dangling from the edge and Emma lay with a few pillows on the floor.

"Yeah, you know, the guy with the blue eyes, dark hair, elf-ears like me," she pointed at her ears and Emma laughed.

"Oh, that Killian!" she teased.

"How many do you know?" Sophia teased back. "But tell me, what do you think of him?"

"I don't know, he has really changed since I first met him…"

"Would you go out with him?"

"What?" Emma looked up at her. Sophia rolled over so that she was now laying on her belly, arms crossed and her chin resting on them.

"If her asked you out, would you say yes?"

Emma shrugged, "Perhaps, I don't know, he has been nice lately, but that doesn't mean I like him."

"Do you like him?"

"What's with all the questions?" Sophia saw Emma slowly become red and she hid her mouth in her arms to keep herself from laughing. "What?"

"You like him!"

"What?! No, I don't!" she became even redder.

"Yes you do! You're blushing!"

"No I'm not, it's just really hot in here."

"Yeah sure" Sophia smiled and she saw Emma smile too. "But would you say yes if he asked you?"

"If he finally did, perhaps I would"

The storm from before was totally forgotten and the only thing Sophia was now feeling was happiness, happiness because she was having a perfect girls night with her mother.

* * *

 **A/N: thank for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Also check out the prequel of this story: 'A Field Of Middlemist Flowers'**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma woke up the next morning and looked beside her to find Sophia sleeping there. She smiled as she brushed her fingers through her dark hair. _She really looks like Killian._ She wondered in what way they were family, she was probably his niece or something. Didn't he once tell her about a brother in a drunk state?

She felt herself doze off again and found herself dreaming. She dreamt she was sitting in a nursery, in a rocking chair, looking out the window. In her arms lay a baby with green eyes, dark hair and pointy ears. She was humming softly to the child and rocked it gently. Behind her she heard someone approach. She looked up and saw a man, she couldn't see his face clearly but the closer he got the better she felt.

He talked to her and she said something back, what exactly she couldn't make out. Whatever it was she felt save and the worry she didn't realized she was feeling disappeared. She felt herself smile and stood up, handing him the baby. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes again she could see his face clearly.

She woke up in shock and sat right up. Her heart was hammering against her chest and her breathing came to fast. She looked over to Sophia, seeing she was still sleeping Emma let out a sigh of relief and lay back down. She tried to calm her breathing as she lay on her side, thinking about the dream.

Killian. The man was Killian. Why the Hell was it Killian? Why was she in a nursery with a baby? Was that their baby? Why did everything feel so real? All these questions swirled in her head. She didn't dare close her eyes again, fear of dreaming something like that again. She didn't fear the fact that she may have had a baby, that Killian may be the father in her dream, no, she feared the fact that he made her feel calm, save and happy.

* * *

 _The woman named Zelena walked over to them, "I see you found our puppet."_

 _"_ _I did, what a coincident isn't it? That she happen to be in Camelot just when we need her," Arthur said. "Make sure the soldiers don't attack Misthaven, we already have what we wanted."_

 _"_ _Do it yourself, I'm not your personal messenger," Zelena sneered and turned her attention to Emma. "So what do we have here."_

 _Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and lifter her chin, "don't think you'll get away with this."_

 _"_ _She's got fire, I like it," Zelena turned back to Arthur, "with her under our control we'll be unstoppable."_

 _"_ _I told you she would be a great queen."_

 _"_ _Oh, but she got more than just her fire," Zelena circled around the chair and whispered in her ear, "she's got Magic."_

 _Emma's eyes widened, did she have magic? But that's impossible, needier one of her parents got magic, or anyone in their family._

 _"_ _How do you know?" Arthur asked, clearly just as confused as her._

 _"_ _I can feel it," Zelena stood up right again, "really powerful magic too, the pure kind, the kind a child get when their parents are True Love."_

 _"_ _I see," Arthur said and came closer to her face again. She gritted her teeth when he continued, "well, it seems like you just got even more useful to me than before."_

* * *

Killian walked through the town to Granny's for his breakfast. The storm from last night had been pretty rough. He wanted to check on Sophia yesterday night but was afraid she would think he was too overprotective or that she would be annoyed by him. He hadn't been her father for very long, for the parts he remembered of his past she was still a baby, but now… now she was almost grown up and he couldn't be prouder of her. Still there was this part in him that was sad about the fact that he didn't get to see her grow up to be like she is now. She may look like him but in a lot of things she was just like her mother.

He smiled at the thought of Emma, when this was all over and he had his wife back he was going to hold her – and Sophia – and never let them go. He had been thinking about asking her on a date last night. Is she ready? Would he scare her away? Would she say yes? He didn't know. He sighed, why weren't things like in the Enchanted Forest? Wait, no, in the Enchanted Forest it had been a mess too.

He walked up the steps of Granny's and entered the diner. It was early so not many people where there. Looking around he spotted Sophia and Emma sitting together in a booth with a plate fries before them and two milkshakes. They were both still in pyjama's, _did Emma stayover last night?_ Sophia saw him enter, she smiled and waved him over. He smiled back and walked over, settling beside Sophia. Emma didn't notice him till he sat right in front of her.

"Hey," she said, something was off, he could see it in the way she avoided his gaze.

"Hi," he frowned at the plate of fries before them, "fries as breakfast?"

"Why not?" Sophia said as she dipped a few of her fries in her milkshake. She laughed as he made a discussed face. "Try it, it's really good."

He grabbed a few and dipped them in Emma's milkshake to get her attention. When she looked up he put the milkshake covered fries in his mouth, shocked when they indeed tasted really good.

"Hey!" Emma said as he tried to dip some more in her milkshake, "get your own, this one is mine."

She took a sip and he chuckled. Sophia was grinning beside him. He flinched a bit when she elbowed him in his side. He looked at her and she gave him a knowing look. He gave her a small nod and turned back to Emma. He opened his mouth to say something but Sophia spoke first.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back," she said and climbed over Killian's lap to get out of the booth. She gave him one last look before disappearing behind a corner. He shifted slightly and scratched behind his ear. Emma rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked while putting a few fries in her mouth.

"What? I'm not nervous-"

"Liar"

He sighed, "Well, I, uhm… wanted to… I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me?" why was he so nervous? He was asking out his wife!

"Oh… uhm…" he saw a blush creep up her face and smiled at the sight, it looked cute on her. "yeah sure, why not." She smiled at him and he felt relief wash over him.

Like on cue Sophia came back from the bathroom, Killian knew she had been listening. She climbed over his lap again and sat down. "Did I miss something?" she asked innocent, Killian knew she was anything but.

"No, nothing interesting," Emma said before he could say anything and he saw her blush getting redder.

"Okay," he saw her smile knowingly to herself. He poked her side and she let out a giggle as she flinched. She poked him back, he chuckled and tickled her, out of the corner of his eye he saw Emma hide her smile behind her hand, but what she couldn't hide was the awe look she gave them.

* * *

 _Snow and Killian had been walking all day, neither one of them wanted to rest as long as they could still see the ground. Earlier they had spent enough time figuring out a way to safe Emma. They settled on going through a secret tunnelway that Killian discovered one night when he escaped from Arthurs dungeons. The secret tunnelway lead them right into the castle, from there they would find out where he kept Emma, save her and get the Hell out of there. It wasn't perfect but they didn't have anything better._

 _"_ _You know that when we save her we are going back to our kingdom," Snow began, she hadn't said a word when they began their walk._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'll get you two save home," he gave her a sad smile. He knew what she meant to say, when they save her and she is back home he won't be able to see her again. He didn't expect anything else, he was a pirate and she was a princess. She was meant for a better man then him, a man who knew who he wanted to be and who was worthy of her love. As long as he knew she was save it was okay for him, even if it would break the last remaining's of his heart._

 _"_ _I know how you feel about her," Snow continued after a while. "But just because I see it doesn't mean others will too. My husband for example, he only wants the best for her…"_

 _"_ _And he wouldn't approve of a pirate," he finished for her. "I can't give her anything, she is better off with someone who is worthy of her." She nodded, more in understanding then that she agreed and they went back to the silence. After another 30 minutes of walking they set camp in a clearing. Killian took the first watch. He was looking at the ring that hung around his neck, turning it in the light of the fire. It was his brothers ring, he gave it to Killian just before he died. Killian still has nightmares about that day, looking down at his brother, blood on his hands and clothing._

 _'_ _Being a good man is far more imported then any title, little brother,' Liam once said to him._

 _'_ _How will I become a good man?' he asked._

 _'_ _Believe in good form and fight for what you want, because if you don't you deserve what you get,' was his answer._

 _His eyes began to sting at the memory. He closed them and held the ring against his forehead as the tears began to flow._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Liam," he said in a silent whisper, "I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry I'm not the man you wanted me to become," he let the ring fall against his chest as he looked up at the night sky, "but I promise I'll make it up to you by doing the right thing now."_

 _What he didn't know was that Snow wasn't asleep and heard everything he said. She smiled a little to herself, he may not think he is worthy of her daughter but she was sure that Emma couldn't wish for a better man to love her._

* * *

Arthur walked in the graveyard to the tomb of his wife. He walked inside and opened the secret passageway and going inside. Under the tomb was a secret room where he kept all kinds of ingredients for different kind of potions. Of course he didn't know what to do with them, but someone else did.

"Arthie! I was wondering when you would show up," he heard Zelena say as he entered the room where she was waiting.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but being the mayor means having responsibilities"

"Just tell me why I'm here, I was in the middle of a relaxing bath"

Arthur walked toward a shelf and grabbed the little remaining of the magical orange dust, "you remember the potion we made back in Camelot from this dust?"

Zelena nodded and he continued.

"I need you to make it again"

"Is Arthie in love again?" she asked him teasingly.

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that," Zelena's smile faded as he continued. "Remember the child that was send away before the curse hit? The child of the princess and the pirate?"

She nodded.

"She is the same child that came to Storybrooke a week ago and is now getting her parents to fall in love with each other again and you know what that means."

"The curse would be broken by a True Loves Kiss," Zelena growled.

"Exactly"

"So what's your plan?"

"The same as back in Camelot, only this time he won't be able to break it"

"I like the sound of it, but how do we make a curse unbreakable?"

"Not the curse itself, but the person who is able to break it"

"Just say what it is," Zelena sneered annoyed, "I'm getting tired of your riddles."

"True Love or not, you cannot break a curse if you're filled with darkness"

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! chapter 10 already! thank you all for reading and reviewing! don't forget to leave a review with what you would like to see happen next and make sure you check out the prequel of this story: 'A Field Of Middlemist Flowers' :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"What about this?" Killian asked Sophia as he came back from the bathroom into the bedroom. Sophia was sitting on his bed and shook her head. He asked her to come over and help him prepare for his date with Emma. "What's wrong with it?"

"Polo's don't suit you," Sophia answered.

"Everything suit's me, sweetheart, remember that."

Sophia laughed and Killian found himself joining her after a moment.

"Just… put something else on," Sophia said as she waved him back into the bathroom.

"Fine," he groaned and closed the door behind him again. A few minutes later he came back into the bedroom again. "and this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and circled around. This has to be the fourth time he changed, it better be worth it.

Sophia looked at him closely and nodding in approval, "put your leather jacket over this and you are perfect to go."

He grabbed his jacket and put it on. Sophia stood up and followed him toward the front door of his house. He opened the door but before he left he turned back to Sophia.

"You sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" he asked her

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine, don't worry and go have fun."

"I will, don't stay up to long. Just because I have a TV doesn't mean you can watch all night."

"Can I stay up till Doctor Who?"

"Fine, but only because it's the best series ever, don't spoiler anything tomorrow though. After that you go straight to bed, deal?"

"Deal."

Killian kissed her forehead, "goodnight, sweetheart." He turned then and left.

"Make sure to kiss her goodnight!" she called after him with a smile. He gave her a last thumbs-up before getting in his car and driving away. She closed the door and walked upstairs to her room. Without her knowing her father had prepared a room for her. He had given her a few basic furniture items like a bed, a desk with a desk chair, a bookcase and a wardrobe. He had also bought a lot of different kind of paint and paintbrushes saying she could paint on the walls however and whenever she liked. He told her that next week they would go shopping for more items for her room as a 'late birthday present' as he called it. She couldn't help but feel absolutely excited and happy about how things were going.

Walking into her room she grabbed her phone and sat on her new bed. She set a timer for when Doctor Who would be on and some music. Placing her phone on her desk she got up and grabbed a few paintbrushes. She opened a few paint buckets, dipped her paintbrush into the paint and starting to paint while dancing to the music.

* * *

 _"_ _Here it is," Killian said as they approached a tunnel with an iron fence in the sidewall of the castle. "The only problem is the fence that was placed here after my last escape through here."_

 _"_ _That won't be a problem," Snow said and searched for something in her satchel. When she found what she was looking for and held it up to him. "Fairy dust, I always have some with for occasions like this."_

 _Killian was stunned for a bit when she walked forward and placed a bit of the dust on her hand, blowing it on the iron fence. In only a few second the entire gate was gone. Snow walked inside and he followed behind her. They were so close now, the only thing they have to do now is find out where they kept Emma, take her and get the Hell out of here._

* * *

Killian drove to Emma's apartment. He had picked up a rose on the way and was getting more nervous by the second. _What if he screwed up? What if this was too soon or too much and she pushes him away forever? Sophia would hate him if he screwed up._ He shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. He repeated the planning of the evening through his head. He would pick her up, give her the rose, ride them to the restaurant, take a walk on the docks, then bring her home and if he was lucky enough he might get to kiss her goodnight.

He parked his car in front of her building, grabbing the rose and stepped out of the car. He took a few deep breaths, fixing his hair in the reflection of the car window and turned to enter the building. A few second later he stood before her door, rose behind his back. He knocked a few times and waited. It seemed like forever till she opened the door.

For a few seconds he was speechless, she was a true vision. Her light pink dress hugged her curves perfectly and showed just enough of her long legs. Her golden curls flowed over her shoulders and he wanted to ran his fingers through them while kissing her senseless. But he kept himself for the time being, she may be his wife but she didn't know it.

"You look stunning, Swan," he said after a while. He stepped forward and gave her the rose. She looked shocked for a moment by the sudden sweet gesture but took the rose eventually. A smile tugged on her lips as she smelled it. His own smile grew when a small blush creeped it's way up on her face.

"Give me a second," she said and disappeared in her apartment. His smile faded after a while when she still didn't return. _Was the rose too much? Did he…_ his thoughts were stopped when she finally came back, she was no longer holding the rose. _She probably just put it away._

"Ready to go," he asked her and extended his arm for her to take. She nodded and took his arm, walking with him out of her apartment, out of the building and into his car. He started the engine and drove out of the parking space. After a moment of silence she spoke;

"Where are we going?"

"A restaurant"

She rolled her eyes, "I got that far."

He let out a soft chuckle, "It's a surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?"

"What if I know that you do?" at this she turned to look at him. _Did he say something wrong?_ One thing he was sure of, he really had to relax or he wouldn't get through the evening without enjoying it just a bit. Luckily they just arrived at the restaurant before she could question him further. He got out, rushed around the car and opened her door making a bow.

"What a gentleman," she said with a playful smile. He closed the car door behind her and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'm always a gentleman," he whispered and he saw another blush making its way up her face. He smiled as she looked away. "Shall we?"

* * *

 _Sneaking inside had been easy, finding out where they held Emma even more. It was too easy. Snow and Killian stood before a big wooden door. They heard guards speaking about Emma, that she was held in this room. Killian silently drew his sword and Snow grabbed an arrow, laying it on the rest of her bow. Killian nodded at her, she nodded back and kicked the doors open, raising her bow._

 _"_ _Let my daughter go," she growled as she saw Arthur standing before Emma._

 _"_ _No! it's a trap!" Emma screamed at them._

 _Killian rushed forward with his sword raised, ready to launch but his body froze in place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snow has been frozen too. Arthur smiled wicked at them and a woman in black and green appeared from behind a pillar, also with a wicked smile._

 _"_ _Just in time," Arthur said. "Zelena, if you would be so kind." He gestured to Emma._

 _"_ _With pleasure," Zelena walked to Emma with a vial in her hand. Arthur stepped back and Zelena opened the vial, standing before Emma. Emma kept her mouth shut tight. "She's a stubborn one."_

 _With a swipe of her hand Emma opened her mouth but Killian saw she didn't do it willingly. Her eyes where full of fear as she looked at him while Zelena poured the potion in her mouth. With another swipe Emma closed her mouth, swallowed and her gaze was cast down. Zelena quickly moved away and Arthur kneeled down before her._

 _Emma looked into his eyes and Killian knew something was very wrong, because she looked at him like he was the love of her life. "Arthur," he heard her whisper. Something inside Killian broke with the way she said it. Her binds were suddenly unbound and she threw herself against Arthur._

 _"_ _Slow down darling, we have company," Arthur gestured toward Killian and she looked over at him. Her eyes darkened at the sight of him and he only saw hate in her gaze that was full of love just a few second ago. She stood up and walked toward him. He felt that he had been released from whatever spell he had been under. Emma stood before him now and his heart hammered in his chest. In her gaze he only found hate, anger and o so much hate. Every piece of his broken heart broke again, it only got worse when she spoke to him._

 _"_ _You arrogant, dirty pirate," she began and he took a step back as she took one forward, "you stupid, selfish bastard!"_

 _"_ _Why, if I may ask, are you calling me that?" he tried not to take it to personally because he knew she was under some kind of spell, still it hurts him._

 _"_ _Why do you think?" she pointed at him as she continued, "Arthur told me everything before you arrived, about how you and your brother were best friends! How your idiotic brother took the love of his life! How Arthur finally got rid of him and you got so angry you almost ruined his life just because your o so dear brother died so he could get his love."_

 _She was definitely under some kind of spell, he didn't know Emma that long but she would never approve of what Arthur did to his brother and to him. He had to brake this spell -or curse- before something really bad happens._

 _"_ _Emma, listen to me, this isn't you, he gave you something that made you hate me, please listen to me," he tried but he didn't seem to get through to her._

 _"_ _Guards, take him to the dungeons"_

 _The guards looked questioning at Arthur, "do as the lady commands." Arthur said and the guards grabbed him roughly and pulled him out of the room._

 _"_ _Don't think this is over Arthur!" he yelled back at Arthur before the doors closed behind them._

* * *

"You didn't!" Emma said as they walked down the docks, hand in hand, Emma wearing his jacked against the cold breeze. Their dinner went well and there were never awkward silence. All Killian's nerves from before was completely gone and he was now really enjoying his time with Emma.

"I did," he laughed, "but he got back on me by pushing me in the horse shit though."

She was laughing and he couldn't help but think about their past, back when she remembered they were married and they just had their little girl. After her laugh died they were in a comfortable silence. A few minutes later she spoke again;

"So, I was wondering…" she started and bit her lip. He heard the hesitation in her voice. He squeezed her hand to say it's okay. "David, your boss, asked you if you and Sophia were family. I saw you were lying when you said 'no'"

His smile faded a bit, "What are you trying to say?" He said, trying to play dumb although he knew what she was asking.

"In what way are you two family?" she blurred out. He looked away and scratched behind his ear. How was he going to answer that? If he lied she would know, if he told her the truth she would probably push him away. He sighed and stopped walking, turning to her.

"She's… actually my daughter," he watched her closely. She was silent for a while, processing the information. After a few second, the longest seconds of his life, she finally spoke;

"What happened to her mother?"

"I… uhm… I don't want to talk about it," that was kind of true. She wasn't ready to know the truth just yet, she had to trust him more first.

She nodded. "Sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"No, it's okay," she didn't look convinced. "Really it is."

He squeezed her hand again and she gave him a soft smile. They walked back toward his car and got in. They made some small talk on the way to Emma's apartment, even some jokes. The tension from before was forgotten. When they arrived at her apartment he escorted her inside the building, making sure she got inside safely. She just rolled her eyes and smiled. Just before she entered her apartment she turned back to Killian.

"I really had a great time, you really surprised me with this side of you."

"I enjoyed our time together too."

For a moment they both said nothing, just looking at anything but each other.

"You could come inside for coffee of you want"

"Maybe next time, Sophia is waiting for me back home"

"Next time?"

A blush creeped up his face, "I'm rather really optimistic or desperate, or both." He then looked at her seriously and took a small step closer, "will you go out with me again?"

She just looked at him for a moment before closing the space between them and kissed him. As soon is her lips touched his he remembered everything, everything about his past, what happened to him, to them. But he also remembered every feeling he felt for her and he couldn't keep himself from pouring all the love he felt at the moment into the kiss. He moved his hands behind her back to pull her closer against him. Her fingers where tugging at his hair like she always did then they kissed.

When he finally pulled back he rested his forehead against hers, trying to keep himself from going too far. He had to remind himself that she didn't remember that she was his and he was hers. Her breath was hot on his skin and she looked as flushed as he felt. _Maybe the kiss made her remember too._ He hoped it did.

"Emma?" he asked softly. She pulled back from his embrace turning around so he could take his jacket from her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Killian," she said with a smile that made his body relax just a little.

"Goodnight," he said in almost a whisper as she closed the door behind her. He felt a bit of disappointment wash over him when he drove back home. The kiss didn't break the curse, maybe it because she doesn't remember that she loves him, that she has to love him before it could work. On the bright side it did return his memories.

When he opened the front door, trying to be quiet in case Sophia was already sleeping, he hear that the TV was on in the other room. Slipping out of his shoes and jacked her quietly walked over to the living room where he found Sophia sleeping on the couch. He turned the TV off and picked up his daughter from the couch. She mumbled something in her sleep and he smiled down at her when she nuzzled her face in his chest.

He carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed, pulling the comforters over her. He sat on the edge of her bed for a while, just watching her sleep. _She looked so much like Emma when she was asleep._

"Stop watching me sleep, creep," she mumbled, keeping her eyes closed and pulling the comforters tighter around her.

He chuckled softly before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you, Sophia," he whisper.

"Love you too, Dad," she whispered back.

A smile on his face grew and he felt happier than he had felt in years. He stroked her hair a few times before getting up and leaving her room, closing the door behind him. She might be 16 already but she would always be his little girl no matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! don't forget to leave a review, they really help! also don't forget to check out 'A Field Of Middlemist Flowers' if you want to know more about Emma and Killian's past, only parts will be written in this story but their past is far more interesting then you think ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night Emma lay in her bed, repeating the date in her head. So far this had been the most perfect date she had ever experienced. They just talked about everything and nothing, walked under the moonlight, and he kissed her goodnight. That kiss though… it was more than a goodnight kiss. It was filled with so much passion and longing… and love.

The parted that scared her the most though was that it didn't scare her one bit, it felt so familiar and so right. It felt like he had kissed her before that way, but that was impossible, they never kissed before. Okay maybe on time when he was challenging her and she pecked his lips just to shut him up it. But that was just a peck, not even a real kiss. How could it feel so familiar? And so right to be in his arms?

She rolled over, wiping the thoughts from her mind for now. she focused on something else they discussed that night, like Sophia. Sophia had told her many times about her time in the system but she never spoke about her real parents. Apparently she was Killian's daughter. Somehow Emma always had known that she was his daughter, the way they interacted, the way he cared for her, the little things he did for her, it just seemed so natural for them to be father and daughter.

But how did she end up in the system? Why did Killian never mention her before? What happened to her mother? Was she still alive? Why didn't Killian want to talk about it? With all these questions swirling around in her head she felt her eyelids get heavier and she slowly drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _Mother!" Emma squealed happily, pulling her mother in an embrace when she was released from the spell that Zelena put on her. Snow was a bit stunned with everything that just had happened. Emma pulled back from the embrace and grabbed her mother's hands. "Sorry for what just happened but I'm so glad you're here."_

 _Snow put on a fake smile, "and why it that, my dear?"_

 _"_ _Arthur asked me to marry him before you came and I just can't wait to marry him!" Snow did her best to hide the horror she felt flowing over her. "You have to help me pick out a dress!"_

 _Snow knew something was really wrong with everything that was going on. Emma would never marry a man like Arthur, she would never send Killian to the dungeons, Arthur must have put her under some kind of spell, that was the only explanation for her weird behaver._

 _"_ _Well, come on than, Honey, let's find you a dress," she said with a fake sweet smile and pulled her daughter out of the room, hoping the dungeons weren't that hard to find._

* * *

Sophia woke up by the smell of bacon. Opening her eyes, she tried to remember where she was. She was in her room, in her father's house. Climbing out of bed, she stretched her muscles before going downstairs where she heard music playing. She walked into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes. Killian had been more home since he knew she was his daughter. He had been cleaning the place and now there could be actual food found in his frigs instead leftover takeout's who were rotten most of the times.

Killian hadn't noticed her yet so she tiptoed back upstairs to grab her phone. When she came back downstairs again she snapped a picture of him while he was cooking with a bright smile and dancing to the music. She smiles at the picture and sends it to Emma with the text:

 _What happened last night?_

As soon as the text was send Killian had noticed her presents.

"Good morning!" he chirped happily. "Want some breakfast?"

"Morning," she said with a smile as she sat down on a chair. "what do we have for breakfast?"

"Bacon with toast and eggs," he said as he poured the eggs into the pan.

"I take it from your mood the date went well last night?"

"Aye, we talked, went for a walk and I got all my memories back"

"So you kissed her?"

She saw the tips of his ears go red before he answered, "Maybe"

"That's great! That's one step closer to breaking the curse!"

"But she didn't remember anything," he said and she saw his smile fade a bit. "Why didn't it bring her memories back?"

He poured the now baked eggs on two plates, grabbing them and placing one in front of Sophia. He sat down next to her with his own plate, waiting for her explanation while eating.

"When Arthur cast the curse he knew that True Loves Kiss could break it. He cursed every pair of a couple stronger than the other and separated them, that's why Emma's parents don't know each other and that way they have to find each other first and then fall in love with each other again before the curse could be broken," she took a bite from her bacon before continuing. "He probably thought that when Emma would fall for you he would already have her as his. Did you know he has asked her out, like, ten times or something? She told me that she said 'no' because she didn't want a new relationship at the moment"

"But she said yes when I asked her"

"That's because she likes you, and when I say like I mean she is falling for you, she may not remember everything about her past but she is remembering her feelings for you"

Killian was silent for a moment. "Do you think we could break it? The curse?"

"I have hope, when you get Emma to love you again a True Loves Kiss will break it and everyone would be free from Arthur"

"Why does it have to be us? Why not her parents? They are True Love too."

"Because Emma is the product of True Love."

He turned his head to look at her, "So are you"

"But when Emma was born it was prophesised that one day she would become the Saviour. Her parents kept it a secret because they didn't want to burden her with it," she said simply and took a bite of her toast. "And if we were to find my True Love than that would be a waste of time."

"You don't believe you have a True Love?" he looked at her with a frown.

"I do believe I have one but I just don't believe he is here," she shrugged. "Storybrooke isn't that big, if he was here I would have met him by now."

Killian leaned back in his chair, watching her closely. She felt her cheeks become warm under her father's gaze. She could talk to him about everything, about the curse, about her mother, about the system, he would apologise that she had to go through that and hug her tightly or squeeze her hand every time she told him about a painful or sad memories, but the one thing she didn't really want to talk about with him – or anyone really – was her True Love, or boys in general.

She didn't have time for boys right now, she was trying to break a curse by getting her parents back together. Perhaps after the curse was broken she would start looking for her special someone, but for now she had to focus on the curse itself. But if she was honest with herself she didn't think she would ever meet him. Every boy who was interested in her only thought she was pretty, after they got to know her they would leave her because she was 'too smart for their liking' or they didn't that she had a mind of her own and her own opinion on things. She had come to the conclusion that boys are just stupid and she was better off on her own.

"You know not all guys are the same, right?" Killian said after a moment of silence, looking worried.

"I know…" she looked down at her plate then back at him. "Shouldn't you be going all 'no guy is good enough for my daughter, all guys are pigs' and all that?"

He chuckled, "I will, when you get a boyfriend or even when a boy looks at you too long for that matter, so don't worry about that," he leaned forward again, placing his elbows on the table, his expression turned serious. "But I also know how great it is to have your True Love by your side. You know how I met your mother, what happened to me before we met and how much she changed me. Maybe when you meet him he will be a total asshole, maybe he is broken, but if he is your True Love he will change and you will mend him because when you love someone you want to become the best version of yourself and of course if he makes you happy, I'm happy."

Sophia smiled, her father always knew how to make her feel better. She placed down her fork and moved to hug her father. He hugged her back, nuzzling her nose in his neck, he stoked her hair.

"Thank you Dad" she whispered.

"You're welcome, love" he whispered back.

When Sophia pulled back from the hug her phone whistled a short song, telling her she had a new message. She grabbed it and sat back in her seat.

"Who is it?" he asked her.

She smiled at her phone, reading the messenger. When she didn't answer him he looked over her shoulder, seeing that the message was from Emma which said:

 _So that's what the funny smelling powder I put in her drink yesterday does! ;D_

"Hey!" he said from behind her and grabbed her phone, looking at the picture she took this morning. She bursts out in laughter when he tries to give her a stern look. He failed terribly and joines her in the laugh.

* * *

 _"_ _Mom, why are we going to the dungeons?" Emma asked as her mother dragged her through the halls to the dungeons._

 _"_ _A… uhm… really good dress tailor works here," Snow answered as she began to move faster._

 _"_ _Oh, okay!"_

 _She was going to kill Arthur for doing this to her daughter. They entered the dungeons and walked past all the cells under she saw Killian. She stopped and turned to Emma. "Emma I need you to turn around and stay here until I get back with the tailor okay?"_

 _Emma nodded and turned around. Snow quickly walked over to Killian's cell, but stopped when she saw guards coming her way. She grabbed two small daggers, walking past the men and stabbing them in the neck. She was really pissed right now and she didn't want anyone to hold them back. She grabbed the keys from one of the guards and made her way to Killian's cell, opening it._

 _"_ _Bloody He-"_

 _"_ _We don't have time for this," she hissed, "let's get out of here."_

 _She turned and walked back to Emma, grabbing the sleeping powder out of her satchel and pouring it on a cloth. she stood behind her daughter and whispered, "I'm sorry, Emma" before pushing the cloth over her nose and mouth from behind. Emma fell into her and she held her upright as good as she could._

 _"_ _Hook, you have to carry her as we make our escape," she informed him._

 _"_ _As you wish," he said, grabbing Emma gently and flung her over his shoulder, making sure she didn't fall. As fast as they could they headed toward the secret tunnel they came through. They almost made it when the guards started screaming. "Hey! You two! Stop!" they were running now but not for very long because they were stopped by guards that came from the opposite direction._

 _Arthur and Zelena appeared in a green cloud of smoke before them. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Arthur asked and laughed at them._

 _"_ _I was kind of hoping it would be," Snow said, slowly preparing for the battle, noticing Killian doing the same._

 _"_ _Disarm them and make sure my queen is in her room," Arthur said to Zelena. With one sweep of her hand their weapons gone and Emma was no longer on Killian's shoulder. The guards were slowly closing in on them. "It's a pity you did this Snow White, I was hoping she could at least have her mother at the wedding, but how can I let you walk free now?"_

 _Snow clenched her fist and launched forward, aiming for his face. He reacted to late and she hit him strait on the nose. He fell backwards and guards immediately grabbed her arms to hold her back. She was roughly carried away toward the dungeons. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Killian fighting of a few guards before getting hit a few times and being handled the same way as her._

* * *

There was a knock on Arthur's office door.

"Come in," he said. "Ah! Emma, I was expecting you. Please have a seat."

Emma walked in and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Why did you ask me to come?" he could hear a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"You are good at tracking things, right?"

"Yes, that's one of the reasons I'm the Sheriff," this time the annoyance was clear in her voice and she leaned back in her seat looking unimpressed. She never behaved like this before, not since… since they were still in the Enchanted Forest. The curse is weakening, he had to hurry.

"Right, well, I need you to find something for me," he grabbed a piece of paper out of his drawer and laid in in front of her. On the paper was a drawing of Excalibur. "It's a sword. I lost it a while ago when I practising in the woods."

She still didn't look impressed, so he continued, "the blade is worth millions, if you can return it to me you will get extra free days and a raise."

This got her attention, "how much?"

"fifty percent"

Her mouth dropped a bit but she quickly shut it and turned back to her uninterested expression, "where have you 'lost it' exactly?"

"About five or six miles south-west into the forest."

She nodded, "anything else?"

"You look lovely today," he leaned forward a bit on his desk, licking his lips.

She rolled her eyes, stood up and left the office. For a moment he was shocked, _why didn't that work?_ Whenever he did that she would blush of look away, she was supposed to have a crush on him. Even after the fake memories of Neal and Graham she was supposed to be attracted to no one but him. The fact that she said no every time he asked her out was still a shock to him.

He shook his head, the curse was weakening and he had to do something. The only thing he had to do now was make sure Killian would follow her or have him come with her. If he thought she was in danger he would do everything to protect her because of his stupid 'love' for her. Arthur sneered at the thought. Love. It had only cost him pain, but he was sure that the love of Emma could heal him again. It had healed Killian so why not him?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sophia walked out of her room, bag filled with her stuff. She was moving in with her father and she just gathered the last of her stuff. Walking out of the diner she saw Emma across the street. Emma had noticed her and stood still, waiting for her to cross the street.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Emma said. "How are you, kid?"

"Great! I'm officially moving in with Killian today."

Her father had told her that Emma knew he was her father so she didn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

"Oh, well, that's great!"

They talked a bit while Emma walked with her to her new home. "You can come inside if you want, Killian isn't home till three and I wouldn't mind some company. I'm sure he wouldn't mind either."

"I don't know, I still have some work to do…" Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Please, you can help me paint my wall. At least stay until Dads home so I won't be alone," she never liked being alone. Most of the time she was alone it was because she had no one to go or talk to, but now she did and she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Okay but only until then," she saw the understanding in her eyes.

Sophia opened the door with her key, kicking of her shoes and letting her beg fall to the floor as soon as she was inside and walked to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" she called from behind the door of the fridge.

"No, thanks, I'm good," Emma called back. When Sophia looked back at her she was looking around the house.

"Dad has been cleaning everything lately and also bought some new furniture. He said he wanted me to have a real home to come to, that's why it took so long before he asked me to move in," Sophia explained and took a sip of the water bottle she grabbed out of the fridge.

"It has changed a lot. The last time I was here it was almost completely empty and the nasty smell has disappeared too," Emma walked over to a table next to the telescope. On the table was a framed picture of her and Killian they took a few days ago. Emma picked it up and looked at it in awe and Sophia smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you my room," Sophia said as Emma placed it back on the table. She grabbed her bag and headed upstairs, Emma close behind her. She walked into her room, throwing her bag on her bed and pulling out her phone from her pocked. "What kind of music do you like?"

When Emma didn't answer she looked up to see her staring at the wall she had been painting. On her wall she was currently painting a dragon and the quote:

 _"_ _Don't Fashion Me_

 _Into A Maiden_

 _That Needs Saving_

 _From A Dragon._

 _I Am The Dragon,_

 _And I Will Eat You_

 _Whole."_

"You made this?" she said in disbelieve.

Sophia shrugged, "Yeah, haven't finished it though, the dragon still needs a tail and wings and I still need to put some finishing touches to the quote."

"This is absolutely amazing, I know I said this before but you really have a talent for this. Perhaps you should consider doing something with it." Emma turned back to Sophia. She saw that she really meant it and that warmth her heart. She walked over to the corner of her room where she had stored her paint and paintbrushes. She gave a paintbrush to Emma.

"Care to help?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't want to mess it up," she said in hesitation.

"You won't, just start somewhere and let the paint and music carry you away," Sophia grabbed her phone and shuffled through her playlist until she found one of her favourite songs, 'Neverland' from 'VanLadyLove'. She put the phone on her desk and grabbed a paintbrush, dipping it in the paint, she continued with the dragon's wings. Emma hesitated a bit but eventually got out of her jacked, rolling up her sleeves and started painting.

* * *

 _"_ _What are we going to do now?" Killian asked Snow as they sat in their separated cells, feeling like all hope is lost._

 _"_ _We make a plan to get out of here," he raised an eyebrow, how could she still have that much hope? "But first we need to find a bird"_

 _"_ _A bird? How is a bird going to help us?"_

 _"_ _That way I can send a message to my husband, tell him what Arthur has done," she bit her lip before continuing. "The chances that we go to war are big but we have strong allies and a big enough army."_

 _Killian was silent for a moment, "do you really think going to war with Camelot is a good idea?"_

 _"_ _If it means for Emma to be safe, then yes."_

 _Killian nodded, it was a pretty good idea, this way Arthur got what he deserved, Emma would be free again and he… well, that didn't matter for now. The most important thing now was getting Emma back and break the spell she was under and if that meant war, then so be it. "Alright, let's get ourselves a bird."_

* * *

Killian walked into the house and noticed Sophia's shoes on the floor. Picking them up, he placed them neatly next to his and got out of his jacket. "Sophia I'm home!" he called. When he didn't get a reaction he walked up the stairs, standing before her door, he knocked. He heard the music stop and someone walking toward the door. The door opened and he was shocked for a moment when he saw Emma instead of Sophia.

"Hi," she said, smiling shyly.

"Hey," he got out barely hearable. She looked… he didn't know how because nothing could describe it, beautiful, gorgeous, adorable, amazing… he didn't know where to end. Her hair was in a ponytail, sleeves rolled up, a few brushes of paint on her face and arms, red cheeks and laughter still shining in her eyes. He just stared at her for a moment and she stared back, they were brought back by Sophia's voice.

"Dad! Look what we have painted!" Sophia grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, making him stubble over his feet and fall to the floor, taking Emma with him. He landed on his back, Emma falling right in top of him.

"Oops," Sophia said, trying to sound innocent but he knew she planned this.

He looked up at Sophia and glared at her, she just stuck out her tong. Then he looked at Emma on top of him and he felt blood flush up his face when she pushed herself up with her elbows do that they were now face to face, noses almost brushing each other. He wanted to kiss her so badly, kiss her until she remembered, roll her over and never stop kissing her again, but he couldn't. For one, Sophia was in the same room as them, and two, he would probably scare her off if he did.

Emma blinked a few times and shook her head, "Uh… I, uhm, was just leaving." But she didn't make any movement at all. She just stared at him and he stared back. He saw her slowly lean closer to his face so that their noses were brushing. She was about to kiss him when he whispered something against her lips that made her stop.

"Sophia planned this and she is watching"

He felt her laugh more than he heard it. "She's too smart for her own good," she whispered back and rolled off of him. He immediately missed her warmth and made a mental note to get Sophia back for this. He got back on his feet and turned just in time to see Sophia hide her laugh behind her hand. "But I really have to go now, I have to find this sword for Arthur," she said annoyed and turned to leave.

"Wait, what kind of sword?" he knew there was a magical sword called Excalibur in the Enchanted Forest, one with great power to heal in the right hands or destroy in the wrong ones.

"Don't know, it was wobbly with black markings on the blade and quite valuable. He said he lost it but he was obviously lying so I'm going to find it and ask around town if it belongs to anyone, if it doesn't I'll give it to him."

He shared a look with Sophia who apparently knew exactly which blade Arthur was looking for.

"What do you say if we help you find this blade, the more the merrier," he suggested as he looked back at her.

"I guess you could help me look, it would probably be a lot easier to find it that way"

"Okay have fun you two," Sophia said from behind them, mischief shining in her eyes.

"Oh no, you are coming with us," he said, walking over to her and swung her over his shoulder. She let out a yelp of surprise. He would be more at ease if she came with them so he could keep an eye on her. If Arthur was after the most dangerous blade ever made he wanted to have his two lassies close.

"Put me down!" she commanded between laughter, hitting him on the back.

He ignored her and extended his arm for Emma. "Shall we?"

She laughed as Sophia tied to get free from his grip but gave up after no result and nodded at him. She took his arm and petted Sophia on her cheek, earning a half-hearted glare from her and a chuckle from Killian.

* * *

 _King David sat behind his desk looking over some documents when he hear a chirp come from the window. He looked over to see a little sparrow waiting for him. He stood up and walked over to the bird and untied the piece of cloth that was wrapped around it's little leg. As soon as the cloth was off its leg he flew away again. David unfolded the piece of cloth and read the what was written in it:_

 _We are trapped in Arthur's dungeons._

 _He cursed Emma to love him._

 _Send soldiers and a rescue team,_

 _we are going to war with Camelot._

 _-Snow_

 _David dropped the cloth on his desk, grabbed his sword and walked out of his studies. "Guards!" he called through the castle. "Prepare our army, inform Queen Regina and prepare a rescue party." He said when two guards rushed over to him._

 _"_ _Inform the Queen of what, Your Highness?" one of them asked._

 _"_ _We are going to war with Camelot and we need as much soldiers as we can get."_

* * *

The three of them were walking through the forest, keeping their eyes open, looking for anything out of place. Of course Killian and Sophia would be more cautious then Emma. Emma walked in front of her and Killian, this way Killian could keep an eye on her and Emma.

"What does Arthur want with the sword?" she asked her father silently, making sure Emma couldn't hear her.

"Don't know, but I don't think he is planning to cure all the sick," he answered an she snorted.

"Hey, guys, I see something over there," Emma called over her shoulder and pointed in the direction of a red shining object. Killian jogged over to is, making sure Emma and Sophia stayed behind him. Coming closer they saw the sword. It was burning red and trebled slightly.

"What the Hell is wrong with it?" Emma asked as she took a step closer, but Killian pushed her gently back again to the place next to Sophia.

"Don't come to close, it might be dangerous"

"How could a sword be dangerous?"

"Well, if you touch it in this state…" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see a woman with orange her and a wicked smile. Emma put her arms around Sophia out of instinct and pulled her just a bit behind her.

"Zelena," Killian sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's see… I was bored, took a walk in the forest, admiring every bit of green and then out of nowhere I remember that you would be here too. And well, I couldn't let Arthur have all the fun now can I?" she giggled a wicked giggle and waved her hand, sending Killian right on top of the red glowing Excalibur.

"No!" Sophia yelled. She wanted to rush to him but was held back by Emma. Killian started screaming and something as dark as the night surrounded him. Sophia could only watch in horror as the darkness entered her father's body. The screaming was painful, so painful that she cover her ears, closing her eyes as the tears escaped. After a moment the screaming stopped and she opened her eyes again, Seeing her father unconscious on the forest floor. Emma finally let her go and she rushed over to his side. "Dad? Dad! Wake up!" she sobbed.

Emma came to sit on his other side, checking his pols. "Sophia, hey, honey, look at me," Emma said and lifted her chin. "He's still breathing, whatever that was, its gone now and we have to get him to the hospital, alright?" she tried calmed her breathing. She saw that Emma was doing her best not to break down in front of her so she put on a brave smile for her and nodded. "Call an ambulance, I'll stay here with him okay?"

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. They lifted him from the ground and Sophia noticed something shining under the leaves. When no one was looking she looked closer and saw that it was Excalibur. It was no longer glowing red. She pushed some of the leaves from the blade and froze when she saw what was now written on the blade that wasn't there before:

 _Killian Jones_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you all for reading! don't forget to leave a review and if you want to know what happened before the curse than check out 'A Field Of Middlemist Flowers' ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Killian opened his eyes, blinking fast to get used to the bright light. He felt horrible. He felt empty, pain, cold, betrayal, hatred and o so much pain. He titled his head to look around the room. He was in a hospital. He felt weight on his stomach and saw Sophia sitting in a chair, resting her head while sleeping. He brushed his fingers through her hair and frowned. Normally the sight of her sleeping warmed his heart but now it did nothing to the coldness he felt.

Sophia stirred and moved her head to look up at him. "Dad?" she whispered and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her back in a soothing motion.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm okay," he whispered in her hair. But he wasn't okay. He may not be hurt on the outside, but inside he felt like he was dying. After Sophia calmed a bit she pulled back and looked at him.

"You… your… name," she stuttered and he moved his and up and down her arm. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Your name is on Excalibur"

"Where is it?" he asked, harsher than he meant to. Sophia was taken aback a bit by his harshness. He felt a sharp pain go through his heart when she took a step back.

"I hid it in the woods," she said.

He nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Something in his head was whispering to him, something dark. It told him to get the sword. He looked down at his clothing, he was wearing a simple piece of cloth that all patients wore. He looked disgusted and with a flick of his hand he was in boots, black jeans, a black shirt and jacked. He smiled wicked and got of the bed.

"You have magic?" he heard Sophia ask. Looking up he saw fear shining in her eyes. _Why was she afraid?_

"It appears so," he said. "Now if you would excuse me I have to get Excalibur."

"Wait! What about Emma?"

His eyebrow shot up. "What about her?"

"She went to Arthur to ask what the Hell happened. She should have been back by now," he saw the tears form in her eyes again, but somehow it did nothing to him, not anymore.

"That's not my problem, I'm going to get Excalibur and kill the pathetic excuse of a king," he turned to walk away and leave her there. He felt empty and the voice in his head said the sword would help. Sophia grabbed his arm and he felt rage clime up in him. He got loose of her grip and hit her with magic so that she fell to the ground. All the while he didn't look at her. He was about to leave when he heard her sob.

"Dad, please," she said between sobs. He turned to look at her. She was seated on the floor, cradling her arm, looking at him with fear and a silent plea that he wouldn't go, wouldn't leave her alone. He felt guilt rise up in him, _what have I done?_ His eyes widened and he looked in horror at his hands. Then, the voice whispered again:

 _"_ _She deserved it, she asked for it. Get Excalibur. If someone else finds it they can control you. Don't let anyone have that power over you again. Get your revenge on Arthur and kill him! let him pay for what he did to your brother, to you!"_

The guilt he felt disappeared and he gave Sophia a cold look. "You asked for it, you deserved it." He then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, leaving Sophia behind.

* * *

 _Emma looked at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful. Ever since she was little she dreamed of the day she would marry the man she loved. A smile grew on her face. Arthur, the man she loves. She heard someone enter her chambers and looked over her shoulder to see Arthur walking in._

 _"_ _There is my beautiful bride," he said while approaching her._

 _"_ _Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she said playfully. "Where is mother? I woke up and couldn't find her."_

 _"_ _She left," her face fell at his words. "Don't worry darling, you don't need them. You are going to be queen."_

 _Her smile came back. She didn't need them, she was going to be queen. Arthur came closer to her, grabbing her at her waist and kissed her. She brought her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. When he pulled back she kept her eyes close and whispered against his lips._

 _"_ _Hook"_

 _"_ _What did you say?" he asked her and she opened her eyes. Did she say something?_

 _"_ _I said nothing," she giggled. "Your imagining things because of your nerves."_

 _He laughed a bit. "Your right, it was probably just the nerves."_

 _She smiled and kissed him again. He immediately deepened the kiss and she felt his hand tugging at the strings of her corset. She pulled away and pushed him back just a bit when he followed her lips._

 _"_ _Wait until after the wedding, then I'm all yours," she gave him a mischief look._

 _"_ _We don't have to wait," he said._

 _"_ _We don't have to wait," she repeated and she suddenly felt the need for him now. He leaned in to capture her lips again when someone entered her chambers. He grunted and she let out a sound of annoyers._

 _"_ _Your Majesty, the army of Misthaven is coming our way!" the soldier said._

 _"_ _What?" Arthur said, letting go of Emma and walking over to the soldier. "How long until they get here?"_

 _"_ _They'll be here in less than an hour"_

 _"_ _Prepare our army, go to the villages and collect every man and boy who can fight," he ordered._

 _"_ _Arthur, what's happening?" she asked. "Why would my parents do this?"_

 _"_ _I don't know but I have to keep you safe," he said and turned to her, grabbing her arms. "This is war"_

* * *

Emma stormed in Arthurs office. "What the Hell did you do to Killian?" she yelled at him and slammed her hands on his desk.

"What are you talking about, Miss Swan?" he asked innocent and leaned back in his chair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she growled at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look absolutely stunning when you're angry?" he said and stood up, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Then I must be gorgeous right now because I'm furious," she crossed her arms, keeping a close eye on him. He walked around his desk while she followed him with her eyes.

"You know, Miss Swan, I always had fancy you since I first laid eyes on you," he walked slowly around her, keeping his hands behind his back. "It's such a pity that the idiot of a pirate fancies you too."

"Pirate?" she asked in confusion, still the anger stayed on her face.

He ignored her question and continued. "I was hoping we could have a fresh start here, in Storybrooke. Sadly that didn't happen naturally so I have to cheat a bit."

Her confusion only grew with every word. Than in a swift movement he grabbed her from behind, making sure she couldn't get away and poured a funny tasting liquid in her mouth. She did her best not to swallow it but he was holding her head back and his hand over her mouth. As soon as she swallowed the tiniest bit of the liquid she felt her mind go fuzzy. She closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed the remaining's of the liquid. When she opened her eyes again she saw Arthur.

A smile spread across her face and she threw herself against him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. She heard someone enter the office. She pulled back to look who it was. Sophia. A wave of hatred washed over her at the sight of the girl.

"Emma, what's going on?" she asked and Emma felt annoyed that she interrupted the moment between her and Arthur.

"Shut up and go away," she said and turned her attention back to Arthur. She brushed her nose against his, teasing him.

"Listen to your mother," Arthur said and Emma stopped, pulling out of his embrace.

"Mother?" she looked disgusted at Sophia. "I'm not her mother."

Sophia took a few steps forward. "Yes you are! Please listen to me! Arthur cursed you to love him and hate me, please just listen!" Sophia pleaded.

"Bullshit, now go before-" she stopped when Killian appeared in a cloud of red smoke with the funny looking sword in his hand. "How the Hell did you do that?"

"Shush Swan," he said and threw her against the wall with a wave of his hand. "Hello Arthur, it's good to see you again, but will probably be better to never see you again."

Emma's head was spinning from the blow and for a moment she could think clearly again. She looked around, Sophia was standing by the door, looking like she was planning something, Killian was slowly approaching Arthur while he raised his sword and Arthur was slowly moving back. She focused for a moment on Arthur as he opened a small box behind his back on his desk.

The funny feeling slowly returned to her head and she tried to fight it. She had to focus, everything was wrong, everything she knew was fake. She closed her eyes, fighting against whatever the liquate did to her. Shaking her head she covered her face in her hands, it was too much. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Sophia kneeling down beside her, putting up a brave smile for her. Only then she noticed that her left arm was covered in bandages. She was hurt, her father was going to kill someone any second now and she was trying to calm her even after she was so horrible to her. Emma thought back to the quote on Sophia's wall. She wasn't the maiden who needed saving, she was the Dragon.

The fuzzy feeling in her head disappeared completely and she pulled Sophia in a hug. In a split second she remembered, she remembered everything. She remembered her parents, her husband and her daughter. She pulled back and look into her daughter's beautiful eyes.

"You found us," she whispered.

"Zelena!" they heard Arthur scream from beside them and looked just in time to see Killian launching and Arthur disappear in green smoke.

"Stay here," she said to Sophia who nodded.

Slowly she walked over to Killian. Anger was written all over his face. She placed her hand on his cheek and moved to stand before him. The anger seemed to fade a bit as he looked into her eyes but the pain was still there. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed her back, she had missed the way he kissed her. After a while she pulled back and she saw him blink, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Swan, what…" he sank to the floor and she made sure he didn't hit his head on the floor. She smiled sadly at him and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. Sophia walked over to them and sat down beside her father.

"What did you do to him?"

"Killian and Zelena aren't the only ones with magic"

"How did you know it would work, there isn't any magic in Storybrooke"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Lucky guess," she smiled at her daughter. "Come on, we have to get him somewhere where he can't hurt anyone, then find Arthur and stop him"

* * *

 _"She's_ _in here!"_

 _Killian head shot up at the sound of voices. He looked over at Snow who had heard it too and stood up. A few seconds later a few men appeared that weren't guards. He stood up as well._

 _"_ _David! You found me," Snow said to a man he assumed was her husband and the king._

 _"_ _I'll always find you," he said and unlocked her cell, almost being knocked over when Snow gave him a hug. He hugged her back and Killian looked away. He could clearly see that they love each other very much. He wondered if he would ever have someone love him that much, if maybe Emma could be that someone._

 _"_ _Come on, let's go. Our army will be here any second and we still have to find Emma," David said and he felt a pang of betrayal when everyone turned to leave._

 _"_ _Wait, we can't leave just yet," Snow said and grabbed the keys out of the lock of her cell. David and the other men looked confused at her as she walked over to his cell and opened it. "You didn't think we were going to leave you here, did you?"_

 _"_ _Thank you, milady," he said and walked out of his cell._

 _"_ _A pirate? Why would you let him out?" David asked, the disgusting and annoyance clear in his voice._

 _"_ _He helped us and I'm not going to leave him," Snow said and gave her husband a look that made him shut up._

 _"_ _Alright than, this way"_

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself in a different location then where he was before. Again. He looked around and saw Emma and Sophia sitting in the kitchen. He himself was laying on his sofa in his house. He waved over himself so that he would be transport to whatever place Arthur was and finish the job, but nothing happened. He tied it a few more times before noticing the cuff on his wrist. He felt anger rise up in him and got up from the sofa, walking to were Sophia and Emma were sitting.

"What the Bloody Hell is this?" he almost screamed as he held out his wrist toward them.

"A cuff," Sophia said simply. "It takes away your magic."

He tried to take it off but failed. "And why am I wearing it," he asked annoyed

"Because you're hurting people with your magic," Emma looked over to Sophia's arm, he followed her gaze and all the anger he felt earlier disappeared when he saw her arm wrapped in bandages.

"Did… did I do that?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Sophia nodded and he felt blood leave his face, taking a step back he shook his head, guilt and self-hate filling his body instead of the dark pain he felt before. "I… I'm so sorry," he said with a shaky voice, taking another step back.

Emma walked over to him and he walked back the closer she came. "Hey, it's okay. You can't hurt us now." She grabbed his hand, making him stop.

 _"_ _Hit her,"_ said the voice in his head. _"She is trying to control you, hit her"_

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No"

 _"_ _Hit her"_

"I won't…"

 _"_ _HIT HER!"_

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed. Pulling his hand out of Emma's and bringing them to his head, covering his ears and closing his eyes, he walked backwards until he hit the wall and kneeled down. He sat on the floor, hands still covering his ears, tears streaming down his face.

 _"_ _They don't love you, you hurt them and now they hate you! You are nothing! You don't matter, not to them not to anyone! You're just a puppet to everyone! You are…"_

"Killian?" Emma's sweet voice broke through the screaming of the demon inside his head. He felt her hand stroke his back…

 _"_ _She doesn't care…"_

"Killian look at me"

 _"_ _Get your revenge…"_

"Killian I'm here, I'm real look at me, look at us"

He slowly looked up, looking at Emma through his tears. Next to her sat Sophia, she gave him a smile, a smile just for him. The voice went silent at the sight of his beautiful, brave daughter and his brilliant, amazing wife. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he was more relaxed he pulled is lassies into a hug, holding them tight against him. They did care, he did matter, he wasn't nothing and most importantly he is loved.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, what a chapter! thank you all fore reading! This story is slowly comming to it's end but don't worry, their story isn't finished yet ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"That went well," Zelena said sarcastically as Arthur appeared in her house.

"Shut up," he growled.

"So, what's our next move?"

He held up a magic bean. "We have two options," he began with a wicked smile. "Option one, we send the stupid girl and her father back to the Enchanted Forest and give Emma a forgetting potion."

"Like the sound of that, and option two?"

"We get Emma and the three of us go back there"

"I quite like my home here in Storybrooke so I'm going with option one"

"Well then, let's get ourselves a potion and set a trap," they shared a wicked look.

* * *

 _"_ _Arthur, where are we going?" Emma asked as he pulled her through the hallways._

 _"_ _I'm getting you somewhere safe," he answered and walked just a little faster when he noticed that there weren't any guards anywhere in the castle. They hurried down the stairs just when David, Snow, Killian and a few of their men appeared around a corner._

 _"_ _You! Stop!" David yelled. He quickly turned around, dragging Emma with him. He heard their footsteps behind them._

 _"_ _Arthur, why are we running? They are my parents! They won't hurt us!" Emma said behind him while she struggled to keep up with him._

 _"_ _Shut up! They want to take you away from me," he yelled back at her. Emma suddenly stopped, slipping her hand out of his and crossing her arms._

 _"_ _How dare you speak to me like that," she snarled at him._

 _"_ _We don't have time for this, darling. I promise I'll make it up to you later," he grabbed her hand again but when he turned back around he saw some of David's men come his way. Turning around and looking behind Emma he saw Snow, David and Killian running their way. He drew his sword, getting ready for the fight._

 _"_ _Don't fight!" Emma pleaded like a child. "Let's just talk about it."_

 _"_ _I'm afraid there is not much to talk about, love," Killian said and she gave him a glare._

 _"_ _Emma, listen to us," David said to Emma end extended his hand. "You have to come with us. He cursed you, please Emma."_

 _The words didn't seem to registrant anywhere inside her head. "Father, mother, send back your army. I'm getting married, isn't that worth a celebration instead of a battle?"_

 _"_ _Indeed, listen to your daughter. We are in love," he focused his attention on Killian while he said it, earning a death glare from him. "No one can separate us now."_

 _"_ _To bad," Snow said and grabbed Emma's wrist, pulling her towards them and away from Arthur._

 _"_ _Mother what are-" she stopped when her mother pushed a cloth against her mouth and nose. Her eyes drifted close, her limps relaxed fully and she almost fell to the floor if hadn't Killian caught her. While focused on Emma, Arthurs sword was knocked out of his hands._

 _"_ _There you are," everyone turned to the sound of the voice. "You know an entire army is surrounding the castle right?"_

 _"_ _Zelena! Don't just stand there! get me out of here!" he yelled at her._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Urg, you could ask nicely, you know?" she waved her hand and they disappeared in a cloud of green smoke._

* * *

Killian, Emma and Sophia sat around the kitchen table. "What's the plan?" Killian asked.

"First, we have to get the darkness out of you," Emma said and squeezed his hand.

"How?" Sophia asked.

"We take Excalibur and reverse the spell so that the darkness will be sucked out of him instead of going inside him"

"Well, then what are we waiting for, let's go," Sophia stood up and walked over to where they had hidden Excalibur.

"It's not that easy. We have to be on the exact same spot where it happened and Killian has to be ready to let go of the darkness."

They turned to look at him. He looked between them and nodded, "I'm ready, I don't need it and I don't want it."

Emma stood up, taking Killian with her and walked over to Sophia who had Excalibur in her hand. Emma put an arm around Sophia's shoulder and closed her eyes. They disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. She opened her eyes again and now they were standing in the forest. Only a few feet away was the spot where Killian was taken by the darkness.

"Killian, I need you to stand over there," she said and pointed at the spot. "Sophia stand back."

They obeyed and Emma took the blade from Sophia, giving her a smile that told her that it was going to be okay. Sophia nodded and took a few steps back. Emma walked over to Killian, only stopping a few feet away from him. She concentrated on her magic, Killian smiled at her and she could feel her magic flowing through her veins. Closing her eyes, she held Excalibur before her.

"Not so fast," Zelena said behind them. Emma opened her eyes, looking behind her she saw Zelena holding a knife against Sophia throat. "Now, give that sword to me or your precious daughter will meet her end."

"Let her go!" Killian growled from behind her, leaving his spot to stand beside her.

"Don't worry about me," Sophia said, her voice shaking a bit but she kept strong. "Don't give her the sword."

Zelena pressed the knife deeper in her skin, drawing some blood. "Give me the sword," Zelena commanded. "And don't try to trick me or I'll end her without hesitation."

Emma and Killian shared a look, he nodded at her and she slowly moved forward, keeping her eyes fixed on Sophia. She held out the sword for Zelena who snatched it out of her hand as soon as she was at reach, pushing Sophia toward her. Emma caught her and immediately inspected her neck while Sophia whispered 'I'm fine' over and over again to reassure her mother she was okay.

Zelena giggled wickedly. "Wow, that was easier than I thought. Enjoy your last minutes together," with that she disappeared in green smoke.

She heard Killian approached behind them. He still kept his distance from Sophia, afraid he would hurt her again but she saw the worry shining in his eyes. With a wave of her hand Sophia's wound was only a mere scratch. "It will take a while to heal fully but at least the bleeding is stopped and it won't leave a scar."

"Thanks but we have to go get the sword back now, it is only a matter of time before Arthur or Zelena will use it on Dad," Sophia looked at them with a scared and confused expression.

"Killian can't be controlled by it. The cuff doesn't only take away his magic but also the ability to control him," she explained and saw her daughter relax a bit.

"How are we going to get it back?" Killian asked from behind them. She straitened herself and turned to him before answering.

"I don't know. What do they want with the sword in the first place?"

"It could be a trap, that they want us to come retrieve the sword," Sophia said.

Killian took a step closer. "Why would they set a trap?"

"Well, for one, Arthur is still into me," Sophia and Killian shared the same disgusted look. "He must have planned something. I saw him grab something out of a box just before he disappeared when you tried to kill him. It looked like a magic bean."

"Maybe he wants to use the bean on us, to get us out of the way," said Sophia. She thought about it for a second. It would seems logic. If they were out of his way everything would go back to normal.

"But why then take the sword? Why not something else?" Killian asked.

"True Loves Kiss can break the curse but not while you're dark. If he took something else we still could have gotten the darkness out of you and the curse would be broken," Sophia explained. "How do we get the sword without falling for his trap?"

They all thought for a moment until Emma got an idea and broke the silence, "We set our own trap."

* * *

 _They had run from the castle as far as they could before setting camp. Night has fallen and Killian had the first watch. David protested but Snow gave him one look that shut him up. Well, that look would shut anyone up. He sat beside Emma's sleeping form, absently stroking her hair. Her parents were at the other side of the fire. The men the King brought with him were too. He felt Emma move under his touch and quickly moved his hand away from her head. She opened her green eyes and looked at him. He saw the hate slowly build up as she sat up and moved back from him._

 _"_ _Where the Hell am I?" she asked angry._

 _"_ _Quiet Swan, there are people trying to sleep," pointing at her parents on the other side of the fire._

 _"_ _I don't care, bring me back to Arthur," she crossed her arms. He felt his stomach drop a little at the mention of Arthur, that she rather be with Arthur than with him. He tried to remember himself that is was only the spell, or curse, speaking. He came up with an idea, it was crazy but it was worth the try._

 _"_ _Alright then, I'll bring you back," he stood up and extended his hand._

 _"_ _Thank you," she said sarcastically and ignored his hand, getting up without his help._

 _He walked deeper into the forest until he noticed a pink flower. Walking farther he noticed there were more until they stood in a field full of them._

 _"_ _The Middlemist field," he heard Emma whisper behind him. "I always wanted to come her when I was a kid." She kneeled down to look at the flowers. She looked beautiful in the moonlight between the pink flowers. Looking up he saw it was a full moon, has it really already been a month since they met? When she stood up again she had one of the pink flowers in her hand. "I'm taking one with me for Arthur."_

 _That was it. Without hesitation he walked over to her and kissed her. For a moment she was completely frozen until he felt her hand came up to cup his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers in her hair. The flower fell out of her hand and came up to tug softly at his hair. When they broke apart he kept his eyes closed, resting his forehead against hers._

 _"_ _Hook," she whispered softly._

 _He laughed a bit. "Call me Killian," he whispered back._

 _"_ _Killian," she said, biting her lip. "Much better than Hook."_

 _He chuckled and kissed her again. He could feel her smile against his lips._

 _"_ _I've missed you, Killian"_

 _"_ _And I you, Emma"_

* * *

They had located the sword somewhere in the forest, in an abandoned cabin. Emma and Killian insisted on Sophia going home and wait for them there because it was too dangerous but she said she had survived 16 years practically on her own so she could do this. After arguing for a full 20 minutes they gave up and let her come with them as long as she would be careful.

So there she was now, at the back of the cabin, listening to Zelena and Arthur talk. She couldn't hear what they were saying. The voices became muffler and she look through the window, spotting the sword and Arthur and Zelena in a different room. She tried to open the back door and was in luck to find it unlocked. As quietly as she could she opened the door, walked inside and grabbed the sword. This was easy, too easy.

When she turned around Zelena was standing in the door way. "You know it's really impolite to steal from people."

"Just like holding a knife to someone's throat," she shot back.

"Touché," she walked closer to Sophia. "Now, be a good girl and give me the sword."

She saw a small opening where she could slip through if she was lucky enough. Looking back at Zelena she prepared herself for the run. "No," she said and took off, through the little opening Zelena let open and into the woods.

"Don't just stand there, get her!" she heard Arthur snarl behind her. She ran, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear Arthurs heavy footsteps behind her. Suddenly Zelena appeared before, ready to catch her and stop her. With a fluent motion she duct and slid past Zelena when she tied to catch her. Standing up she ran again, right to the spot where she and her parents would meet.

She passed the tree were her mother was hiding in. Behind her she heard Arthur yelp in surprise and cough. She looked over her shoulder to see Arthur kneeled to the ground, covered in a combination of powdered sugar and flower, coughing like crazy. She frowned when she didn't spot Zelena anywhere, but she kept running, she was almost there. Just a little farther.

When she finally arrived and stopped, letting her hands lean against her knees, her breathing came difficult but it got easier after a few deep breaths. Behind her she heard a swirl of wind, announcing Zelena's presents. She kept her head bowed while Zelena approached her. The footsteps stopped and she heard a thud sound. Looking over she saw her father beside Zelena who was frozen in place.

"How did you get squid ink?" Zelena snarled.

"Arthur's vault," Killian answered, circling around her.

Emma appeared a few second later with Arthur who was also completely frozen. Emma and Killian came to stand beside Sophia.

"Give us the bean," Emma commanded.

"What bean?" Arthur asked, not very well hiding his nerves.

"You know bloody well which bean," Killian snapped beside her, stepping forward. She placed her hand on his arm and he relaxed a bit and stepped back.

"Just give it to us," Emma said. "You lost, not hand it over."

"We can't give it when we're frozen," Zelena snorted. "And I thought you were the smart one," she muttered under her breath.

"Then tell us where it is," Sophia demanded.

"And why would we?" Arthur asked annoyed.

She took a few steps forward, raising Excalibur. "I'm sure you're familiar with Excalibur's legend" – he nodded – "than you know that if your cut with this sword…" she stopped right in front of him, holding it between them. "…the wound won't heal. Conclusion, there is no way you'll survive."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me," she brought the edge of the sword closer to his face.

"Okay, okay, you win! The bean is in the left pocked of my jacked"

She gave him a mocking smile and grabbed the bean out of his pocket. "Thank you for your cooperation," She turned and walked back to her parents, showing them the bean. They both looked at her in awe and surprise. Killian began to laugh.

"That's my girl," he said and gave her a fist-bump.

"My girl too remember," Emma laughed, "who do you think she got it from."

"Urg, just kill me already," Zelena said while rolling her eyes.

"Not yet," Emma said. She grabbed Killian's hand took off the cuff, walking over to Zelena and placing it on her wrist. With a wave of her hand, both Zelena and Arthur were gone.

"Where did you send them?" Sophia asked her mother.

"Sherriff station, in the cells," Emma explained and turned her back to them. "Now, let's get the darkness out of you" – she pointed at Killian – "and break this curse."

With another wave they were back on spot where Killian turned dark. Sophia gave Emma the sword and stood back again. Her mother walked over to Killian who stood on his spot, stopping again only a few feet away from him and lifted Excalibur. Sophia felt a strong wind surrounding them, making some leaves rise from the ground. The sword was now red glowing, darkness left her father and entered the sword.

Killian fell on his hands and knees to the ground, Sophia rushed over to him. "Dad, are you okay?" she asked carefully. He looked up at her and she saw that the brightness in his eyes was back and a smile spread across her face. She laughed and hugged him tightly. He laughed too and hugged her back. She felt someone tap her shoulder, she pulled away just enough to look at her mother.

"Care to share?" Emma said and Killian pulled her down, wrapping his other arm around her mother who giggled.

"It's over," she sighed and buried herself deeper in their embrace.

"Not just yet," her father said and they both look questioning up at him. "If I recall correctly, there still has to be a kiss." Raising his eyebrow and looking at Emma. She giggled and Emma slapped Killian playfully.

"Patience pirate"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all readers for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, it really brightens my day! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the last chapter of 'Surviving To Find You'! I hope you all enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it! but don't worry because I'm working on the sequel. At the end of this chapter is a little sneak peek of the first chapter of it's sequel which is called: 'The Lost Queen'**

* * *

"Excalibur can't be destroyed, we have to hide it. No one must ever find it again," said Emma as they walked through the forest.

"Where?" Sophia asks.

"You know in the movies of this land the sword is stuck in a stone," Killian said and looks around. "Perhaps we could do something like that, put it in a stone deep in the forest."

"That could work," Emma agreed and Sophia nodded.

"But first," Sophia jumped before them, making them stop and pointed at them. "The curse still needs to be broken by True Loves Kiss."

"You really want this curse broken, do you?" her father teased her.

"Just do it already," she said, trying to sound annoyed. "If it helps I won't look."

She turned around and heard her mother laugh. "Well then, come here pirate," she heard her mother say.

"Just because I can't see he doesn't mean I can't hear you," she called over her shoulder. They laughed at her and she crossed her arms. After their laugh had died Sophia felt a wave of magic move past her. Turning around she saw her parents break their kiss and resting their foreheads together. "It worked!" she called happily.

Her parents looked at her and laughed. Killian's smile faded slowly. "But if it worked, why are we still in Storybrooke and not in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I don't know, but we have to get Excalibur in a stone and I have to find my parents," Emma said.

* * *

 _Arthur put the hood of his cloak over his head. His army had just attacked The Evil Queens kingdom and he was now sneaking inside her castle through a hole in the wall. He was looking for something that she had. A scroll of paper with a curse written on it. The curse that would rebuild his broken kingdom and he would rule again. The curse that would give him the chance to get revenge on Killian and the stupid kingdom of Misthaven. The curse that would give him a second chance with Emma._

 _Sneaking in the shadows of the dimly lit halls he made his way to Regina's vault. Luckily all guards and the queen herself were too busy with the attack and the kingdom to notice him. He entered her vault and pulled down his hood. He quickly searched through every cabin, every chest, every shelf but found nothing. He almost screamed in frustration when he noticed an out of place stone in the floor._

 _He kneeled down so he was seated beside it. Slowly he lifted the stone out of the floor and placed it next to him. Under the stone was a box. He grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was the curse. A smile spread across his face. Carefully he closed the box and placed it in his satchel. He stood up and pulled his hood over his head again, placing the stone back where he found it. He slipped out of the castle like he was never even there._

* * *

"Are you ready love?" Killian asked Emma as she stood before the stone. She nodded and lifted the sword. Killian took a step back, protecting Sophia while taking her with him. With a clashing sound the sword went straight through the stone until only the hilt and a part of the bade itself were visible.

Emma took a few steps back and was about to fall. Killian rushed to her side an caught her just on time. "Emma, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. She shook her head and steadied herself against him.

"It's nothing, just… all this magic is draining my energy. That's all," she gave him a smile.

"Let's get you home then," he said softly and looked over to Sophia. "You coming?"

"Yeah-"

"You are not going anywhere," someone snarled from behind then. They looked over to see Arthur standing behind the sword in the stone.

"How did you get out?" Sophia asked.

"I'm the mayor, I have a key for every lock in this town," he laughed like a crazy person. "And now I'm going to reclaim this sword and kill you all with it."

He moved closer to the stone, placing his hands around it's hilt. "Arthur No!" Killian screamed as the red stone on the pommel began to glow. Arthur began to shake and his eyes widened. With a poof, Arthur was nothing more than a pile of dust, blown away by the wind.

The three of them stared at the sword in shock for a while before Sophia spoke, "We should head back. There are probable a lot of people who are confused and they need someone to clarify everything."

Her parents nodded and in silence they walked back to the town. They walked to the town hall. Everyone was confused but there was no chaos. They walked further into the crowd of people, sometimes greeted by some of the people they knew, other times completely ignored by the people who were too busy finding their lost love, friends or family.

"Emma! Killian!" they heard from somewhere in the crowd and before any of them knew what was happening Emma and Killian where pulled into a hug by David and Snow. Sophia took a step back, watching the reunion, feeling a little awkward. Pulling back from the hug Emma turned to Sophia.

"Come on, don't be shy. Come meet your grandparents," Emma said with a encouraging smile. She took a few hesitating steps forward until she was standing between her mother and father.

"Sophia," Snow said. "Look at you! You are beautiful! The last time I saw you, you were still a baby."

Sophia blushed a bit and whispered a silent 'Thank you'. Her father moved his hand in a soothing motion on her back, making her relax a bit.

"We have met before," David laughed. "But if I remember correctly you said you weren't family." He looked between Killian and Sophia.

"That was a lie," Killian said as he scratched behind his ear. "I only just started remembering and no one else knew. We had to keep it a secret back then."

David nodded. "Where is that Arthur by the way? A crowd of angry people went to his house but he wasn't there."

"Uhm… well, Arthur is dead," Emma said and bit her lip.

"Dead?" Snow repeated. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. For now we have to help the people so they won't freak out," Emma said. "Mom, Dad, could you tell them the news? You were their rulers."

"Don't worry honey, everything is going to be okay," Snow said and gave Emma one last hug. "Go rest with your family, you all look exhausted."

* * *

 _Months have passed since the war with Misthaven. Arthur sat in his destroyed castle next to the bed of his dying wife. He was a cold hearted monster who loved no one, but there was one thing he did care about and that was his wife. She may not be Emma but she always stood at his side. Even when he killed her fiancé, Liam Jones._

 _"_ _Don't worry my queen, your death won't be in vain," he said and kissed her hand._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Arthur," she whispered weakly. "I'm I couldn't give you an heir."_

 _"_ _It's okay, my queen. With this curse I have a second chance."_

 _He kissed her hand one last time and walked out of the room where she lay. Outside Zelena was waiting for him. "Finally, way I?" she said impatiently._

 _"_ _Do what you have to do."_

 _Zelena walked inside, he heard a gasp and she came back with a slow beating, faintly glowing heart in her hand. She handed him the heart. The heart felt weird in his hand but it also gave him a sense of power. Together they walked through ruins of the castle to where Zelena had placed a steaming cauldron._

 _"_ _Crush the heart and put the remaining dust in the cauldron and the curse will be unleashed," Zelena explained and stood back. He walked forward and held the heart above the cauldron._

 _"_ _For Camelot," he whispered and squeezed the heart until there was nothing left but dust. A purple looking smoke emerged from the cauldron and he walked out of the room._

 _"_ _Where are you going?" Zelena called after him._

 _"_ _I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend," he said over his shoulder and left._

* * *

"I still have the magic bean, remember?" Sophia said as she entered their home and closed the door behind her. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I think I got a few ideas," all three of then turned their heads to see Zelena stand up from her spot on the couch.

"How did you get out?" Sophia asked, glaring at her.

"Arthur of course," she showed them her wrist. "He also freed me from that horrible cuff." She waved her hand and the bean appeared between her fingers. "Thank you."

Emma prepared herself to blow her away with magic but she was to drained and only a faint light came from her fingertips before disappearing again. Zelena waved her hand again and send them flying through the room.

"It was nice to see you again, bye bye," Zelena said and walked out the door. Sophia groaned and got on her feet. She ran out the front door and tackled Zelena to the ground.

"Give me the bean!" she screamed as she tried to grab it out of her hands. Zelena let out a grunt of frustration and blew her back with a wave of magic. She hit a tree and felt a little dizzy. She saw her parents run out of the house, ready to fight Zelena off but she held them in place with a magical barrier.

"I was going to leave you be but because of your stupid girl I'm going to punish you after all," Zelena gave them a wicked smile. "Say goodbye to your precious daughter."

"No!" her parents screamed. Zelena threw the bean to Sophia, landing just a few inches before her. As quickly as she could she got to her feet and jumped up to grab the branch above her. Below her a portal opened. She clinched herself to the branch as much as she could with a bad arm.

Zelena seemed shock for a moment when she looked over at her, seeing that she was still there. She let the magic shield fall and Killian and Emma could grab her. Emma had restored just enough power to poof up the cuff and enchant it so no one could take it off without magic.

"Sophia! Are you okay?" Killian called to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" she called back. Suddenly she heard the branch crack. "Never mind, I'm not okay!"

"Don't move!"

She tried her best to hold on but the branch slowly broke off and she was lowered into the portal.

"Not again."

* * *

 **Sneak peek:**

"And what do we have here," Sophia heard from behind her. The voice was deep but not the deep kind from a grown man.

"A very pissed off teenage girl," she said annoyed as she stood up and turned to the voice, brushing off the dirt from her clothing. From the look on his face he didn't expect that answer. She looked the boy up and down and focused for a moment on his face. He had blond hair covered by the hood of his cloak, a slim face, pretty tall, blue-green eyes and a scar starting right between his eyebrows running down the left side of his face. _Handsome._ She mentally shook her head and slapped herself, _where the Hell did that came from?_

She decided to focus on her surroundings, figure out where she was. "Where am I?"

When he didn't answer and just kept staring with wide eyes she just rolled her eyes and began to look around her. There were a lot of trees, bright green leaves, the sky was darker than it should be. She looked back at the boy, he was wearing a cloak that ended just above his knees, brown trousers and what he was wearing under his cloak seemed to be a combination of different kind of shirt. He was also carrying a wooden cudgel on his shoulder.

Then it hit her, the boy was a lost boy and she was standing in the middle of the jungle of Neverland.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! so I diceded to edit the sequel to 'Surviving To Find You' which is called 'The Lost Queen' for those who didn't know and post it here. I hope you like it ;)**

 **Don't forget to check out my other stories like 'Cursed Them All' and 'Nothing Like I Thought'**

* * *

"Not again"

The branch broke off completely and Sophia fell through the portal right before his eyes. He wanted to jump after her but the portal was already closed. Killian sank to the ground repeating 'No' over and over again. Behind him he heard Emma gasp and Zelena giggle wickedly. Anger rose up in him. He stood and walked over to Zelena, grabbing her by her jacket.

"Were did you send her?" he growled at her.

"You know how portals work, Captain. You go to the place you think of," Zelena said, the wicked smile still on her face which only made him angrier.

"Killian, calm down." He felt a hand on his arm and looked to his side to see Emma at the brink of tears. His entire posture soften. He let go of Zelena and stepping away from her. Zelena took this chance to take off but he didn't care, she wouldn't come far without magic. He pulled Emma into a hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Killian, we lost her again."

"But we'll find her again too," he said as his own tears rolled down his cheek.

"We are terrible parents," she whispered into his shirt. "We should have gone after her, we should have helped her, we should-"

"Don't say that, love. If we could we would have done it."

He pulled away from the hug just enough to cup her cheeks in both his hands and look her in the eyes. Brushing a tear away from her cheek, he placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his own against hers.

"We'll find her, I promise. And after we found her we are going home and never lose each other again," he whispered softly and she relaxed a bit.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"And what do we have here," a voice said from behind Sophia. The voice was deep but not the deep, sending a shiver down her spine which she tried to ignore.

"A very pissed off teenage girl," she said annoyed as she pushed herself off the ground and turned to the voice, brushing off the dirt from her clothing. From the look on his face he didn't expect that answer, or he just didn't expect her.

She looked the boy up and down and focused for a moment on his face. He had blond hair covered by the hood of his cloak, a slim face, pretty tall, grey eyes and a scar starting right between his eyebrows running down the left side of his face. He didn't look much older than she was. _Handsome._ She mentally shook her head and slapped herself, _where the Hell did that came from?_

She decided to focus on her surroundings instead, figure out where she was. "Where am I?"

When he didn't answer and just kept staring with wide eyes she rolled her eyes and began to study her surroundings. There were a lot of trees with bright green leaves and the sky was darker than it should be at this time of day.

She looked back at the boy. He was wearing a cloak that ended just above his knees, brown trousers, and the shirt under his cloak was a combination of different pieces of brown and dark green cloth. His hand was resting on his belt that had a dagger attached to it while his other held a wooden cudgel that was swung over his shoulder.

Suddenly she realised where she was.

She was standing in the jungle of Neverland and the boy in front of her was one of the Lost Boys that lived on the island.

"Are you a lost boy?" she asked him, taking a step back. That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He cleared his throat and his expression turned emotionless again.

"Yes, and who are you?" She almost shivered again at his voice.

"Tell me your name first, then I might consider telling you mine."

"Felix, now tell me yours."

"No last name?" Even though his expression was emotionless she saw the curiosity shining in his eyes. She also noticed the way he shifted his weight and didn't look her directly in the eye.

"No, tell me your name." He tried to sound intimidating, but somehow it sounded half hearted. If this really was Neverland than it must have been a long time since he's seen a girl. _This is going to be fun._

"Alright than," she said, holding out her hand. "Sophia Jones. Nice to meet you Felix."

He stared at her hand for a moment a bit confused. She lowered her hand, looking away and biting her lip.

"Never mind."

"Wait, your last name is Jones? As in Killian Jones?" he asked her while he scanned her face. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Yeah, he's my father."

For a few second there was an awkward silence while he looked at her closely, but again he avoided looking her in the eyes. After a while he spoke up again, "How did you get here? The shadow only takes lost boy, not lost girls."

"I fell through a portal."

He nodded. "Okay. Let's get you to Pan."

He removed his hand from his belt and took her arm. She felt a slight tingle as soon as his skin touched hers. She knew he felt it too because he froze completely and was now staring at her. She took this distraction to yank her arm out of his grip and walk backwards, holding up both her hands to keep him from coming closer to her.

"You are not taking me to Pan. My father told me about him. It was nice to meet you but I'm not coming with you." With that she turned and made a run for it.

"Wait! Come back!" he called after he, but she ignored him. There was no way in her she would even come close to Pan. Her father had told her about him and the awful things he had done while he was on the island.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Felix appeared and tackled her to the ground. She landed on her back and he went to sit on top of her while keeping her arms pinned to the ground.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not," he hissed, bringing his face closer to hers in a threatening way.

She tried to get out of his grip, but no matter what she tried he was to strong.

"No," she said a bit breathless.

"Whatever Hook told you, whatever he said Pan did to him, I can guarantee you that I can be much worse if I want to," he said in a low growl that was meant to scare her. The weird thing was, she didn't believe him, he was lying.

She cocked her head, looking at him curiously. "You're lying," she said simply.

"I'm not," he hissed defensively, making her smirk because she noticed his face turning slightly red at the fact that he'd been caught. Or he just started to blush because he finally looked her in the eye, clenching his jaw as well. Who knows…

"Fine, whatever boosts your ego. Listen, you're not convincing me in coming with you, so save your breath."

"And what if I offer you a deal?" he said, his voice less threatening.

"A deal?" she asked a bit surprised. "What made you change your mind so quickly?"

"You're different. You got something and I gather Pan won't appreciate it."

"Then why not just kill me and save you and Pan the trouble of dealing with me?" She knew it was a risky question but she was genuinely curious to know.

He sighed, as if it was one of the hardest questions in the universe. "If Hook ever returns than he's going to kill me in a blink of an eye, and I quite like being alive."

Sophia smirked. "Didn't you say that you were worse than Pan a few second ago? If you are worse than Pan than my father isn't a threat to you."

He clenched his jaw, slightly annoyed. "Just be happy I let you live."

She hummed. "I still want to know why."

"I don't have to answer you."

"But why?" she pressed on, lifting her head a bit from the ground so her face was closer to his. "Come on, big boy. Why do _you_ want to keep me alive?"

Felix looked away from her, clenching his jaw repeatedly while tightening his grip on her wrist probably without even knowing.

"Tell me," she whispered in his ear. He looked back at her. His eyes widened when his nose brushed hers, only now realizing how close they were. She smirked when he swallowed. _Got ya._

A low growl escaped him as he moved his face a bit farther away from hers. "It's because you're pretty, happy now?"

She nodded and bit her lip, his face turning a lovely shade of red. _That's so cute._

"Well, you aren't so bad looking yourself," she teased, blushing a little herself.

"Back to the deal," he said quickly.

"Could you maybe let me go first or do you want to keep me under you like this the entire conversation?"

She didn't know it was even possible for a person's face to turn so red as his was right after the words left her lips. _He's such a dork._ He looked away from her again, pushing himself off her and stood, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it, trying to ignore the spark she felt the moment her hand perfectly slid into his.

"So, what's your deal? If I don't like it I'm running again," she said, crossing her arms after he let go of her hand. She noticed how his hand immediately went back to his belt, as if he needed to hold something else. He also didn't look at her as he spoke.

"There is a cave not far from here. I'll take you there and won't tell Pan in exchange for a favour," he explained, the redness slowly leaving his face.

"Sounds fair," she said, stepping closer. "But what kind of favour?"

"You'll know when I ask," he said and before she could commend he turned on his heels and started walking.

"Promise me you'll keep your word and don't betray me," she called after him, not making any move to follow.

He stopped and turned his head slightly towards her. "I promise."

She stepped forward, not completely convinced. "Say it again. This time, look me in the eyes as you promise it."

He sighed and fully turned to her. The moment his grey eyes met her green ones her breath caught in her throat. Only now did she realise that he probably affected her just as much as she him.

"I promise," he said again, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded at his unspoken question and he turned again, walking into the thick jungle.

"You coming?" he called over his shoulder when she didn't follow immediately.

"Yeah," she called back, taking a deep breath before following him.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we need your help," Emma said as they approached her parents.

"What are you doing here? I thought we send you home," Snow said a bit worried, looking behind them. "Where's Sophia?"

"That's why we're here," Killian explained. "She fell through a portal and we need to find Regina."

"Have you seen her?" Emma asked hopeful.

"Yeah, she and Robin just went to Granny's with Roland," David said, pointing behind him toward the diner.

"Can we do anything to help?" Snow asked her and grabbed her hand.

"No, just stay here and make sure everyone else is alright," Emma softly squeezed her mother's hand before letting go and taking Killian's. Snow smiled at her before turning to some people who wanted to ask something.

Emma and Killian made their way towards Granny's and found Regina in one of the booths with her step-son and husband.

"Regina we need your help," Emma said as they reached the table.

"Hello to you too," Regina said a bit joking. However, as soon as she saw their expression she turned more serious. "What's wrong?"

"Our daughter fell through a portal and we need to find out where she is," Killian explained.

"Wait, how did that happen?" Robin asked confused.

"It's a long story, but for now we need to find out where she is and how to get there."

"I might know a way to get to her, but I need to know where she is first," Regina told them and Emma felt a bit of relief wash over her.

"Can't you use a mirror to find her?" Emma asked hopeful.

"My magic isn't strong enough to look at other realms. You know yours is," Regina said. "Why haven't you tied it yet? You know how to do it."

Emma felt her shoulders slumber a bit and sighed. "I tried but my magic is all drained. I have hardly enough to light a fire."

"Then I recommend to sleep for a bit. It's the most effective way to restore your energy and magic. I'll look into finding a way to the realm where she is, but for now you two need to rest and restore some energy for the trip."

"Thank you, Regina."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Here it is," Felix said as they entered the cave. Sophia looked around the cave with her mouth ajar and wide eyes.

"This looks… cosy," she said, sitting on a large half rock. "I could make this my bed for the time being…" she mused, stoked the stone absently. Felix wondered what she was thinking about as she looked around her.

It was silent for a moment before Felix spoke up again, "Well, I'm going. Pan expects me back soon."

"Wait!" she called after him when he was about to leave, jumping of the rock and walking over to him. "Thank you for helping me."

She stood on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His eyes widened and before she could see the blush that started to warm his face he turned at left.

Out of the cave he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _What the Hell was wrong with him?_ He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm is racing heart before he began his track back to the camp.

He found his mind drift of the Sophia after less than a minute. She was the first girl he had seen in, what? Four, maybe five hundred years. Of course he had seen Tinkerbell but she was a woman not a girl. Sophia was probably 15, maybe 16 years old. Somehow she made him feel uneasy, more self-conscious.

He wondered if it was normal to feel a spark when you touch a girl. _What if it wasn't normal? Did she feel it too?_ He shook his head. It didn't matter, he was not going to fall for her. She was just a lost girl, daughter of Captain Hook. If she fell through a portal on accident Hook would probably be here in a matter of days to get her back. Then it wouldn't matter what he felt, not that he felt anything anyway.

 _Does she?_ He found himself thinking. No, of course she didn't feel anything for him. He had tackled her and threatened her in the first few minutes that they knew each other. Of course she didn't feel anything for him except maybe hate or annoyance.

She did kiss him on the cheek, though. But all girls do that, right? It was just a way to say thank you, it didn't mean anything. Or did it? Even if it did he wouldn't stand a chance. She may be a lost girl but she was loved. He could see it in the way her eyes shone with a spark that none of the Lost Boys on the island had. In those beautiful green eyes that…

He mentally slapped himself for thinking about that, about her in general. He really had to get her out of his head. He was acting like a love sick puppy, which was ridiculous. He didn't do emotions, he didn't feel. He killed for joy, hunted as a game. The Lost Boys feared him. So why didn't he just get rid of her the moment he saw her? What had gotten into him? Why did the idea of killing her make him sick?

He heard Pan's song become louder and louder the closer he came to the camp. Pushing away some leaves, he entered the camp. Pan looked up from the fire, stopping his song as he spotted Felix and stood.

"Did you find it?" Peter asked as he approached him. Felix knew he was asking about Sophia. For a moment he considered telling the truth, but something stopped him.

The deal.

He promised her he wouldn't tell Pan… but he was also loyal to him. He was his king, the one who saved him all those years ago from growing up, from the torture that was his life.

But he promised Sophia…

"Earth to Felix," Peter said, waved his hand in front of Felix face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No, I haven't found it. It was probably already gone before I arrived," he said, the words leaving his mouth before he could consider them.

Peter nodded. "Send search parties out tomorrow. Make sure we find whatever it is that entered Neverland."

Felix let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding when Pan bought his lie. "I'll see to it."

Pan nodded and waved his hand to say he was dismissed. Felix turned and walked to a tree at the far end of the camp, sitting down and leaning against it.

He closed his eyes for a second. Tomorrow he would go to Sophia, tell her to better be careful because Pan she knew was here. He didn't want Pan to find out he lied to him. It was of course not and excuse to see her again and make sure she was okay. No, he just didn't want to get into trouble. Definitely not because he wanted to see that smile again, to see those green eyes again. Definitely not…

"Killian?" Emma said softly as he came back from the bathroom. They had taken Regina's advice and went home to get some sleep. As soon as they were home they changed into sweats. Emma sat up in Killian's bed, toying with a strand of hair.

"Aye?" He sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand.

"I can't sleep," she said with a sigh, looking down at their hands. "Can you hold me?"

"Of course, love."

She moved over a bit and he lifted the comforters, crawling under them beside her. His arms came around her waist, pulled her close against him. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and sighed again. He felt her tears wetting his skin. Killian began stroking soothing circles on her back and whispered sweet nothingness into her ear.

"Sleep now, darling," he whispered and shortly after they were both asleep.

* * *

 **Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

"You can do this love," Killian said as he stood behind Emma, arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. They were standing before the full length mirror in their bedroom. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling her magic flow through her veins and sending it to the mirror. When she opened her eyes again there was an image in the mirror. The image showed Sophia collecting some coconuts in a jungle. Emma sighed in relief because her daughter was okay but she felt Killian tense behind her.

"What is it?" she asked him and turned her head just a little to look at him.

"She's in Neverland," he answered, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

She turned in his arms and made him look at her with her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. "Hey, she's okay. She has your blood. You survived in Neverland, so will she. At least we are familiar with the realm she's in. She could have landed up in Wonderland, that would have been a real challenge."

He seemed to relax a bit and gave her a sad smile. "You're right love, I'm just worried."

"Me too."

She rested her head against his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around her. He kisses the top of her head and rested his cheek against it, swaying her slowly.

"Come, we have to find Regina."

* * *

Felix walked with some of the lost boys through the jungle. They were still looking for whatever entered Neverland. Although he knew they meant Sophia he didn't say a thing, just pretending like he was as clueless like all of them.

But now he had to get rid of these boys and go to her. To make sure she didn't get him in trouble of course. Not because he wanted to make sure she was still here, that she was safe. No, just so he knew she wouldn't let herself be caught by Pan.

He slowed his pace so that he ended up being a little farther behind the group. When he was sure no one was looking he picked up a stone and threw it in the opposite direction of where they were headed.

"Did you hear that?" one of the boys said, turning to look behind him with his spear raised.

"Yeah, what was it?" said another, also turning toward where he threw the rock to.

"You go on, I'll see what it was," he offered, waving his hand for them to continue walking. They nodded and walked on, suspecting nothing.

Good.

When they were out of sight he turned and made his way toward the cave where he left Sophia yesterday. Halfway he felt something strange crawl inside his stomach. His heart began to fasten a bit and suddenly the jungle was warmer than before.

Was he… nervous?

Why was he nervous? He has never been nervous before. Why did she make him nervous?

He began to walk slower when his mind began to act on these nerves. What was he going to say to her? Did she even want to see him again? What if something happened last night that got her in trouble? Or hurt?

He shook his head. He was being a star struck idiot again. It didn't matter what he would say to her, or if she even wants to see him. The reason why he's going to her is because he doesn't want trouble. It wouldn't matter if she was hurt or even if she got herself killed. He didn't care, he didn't care about her. Or at least, that was what he tried to convince himself.

He tried to not think about her as he fastened his pace again. He really tried not to think about her smile, her eyes, her cute pointy ears, her…

What the hell is wrong with him?!

He sighed when he saw the cave. For a moment he considered going back. Maybe she was too much trouble. He should just leave right now and if Pan found her he would just deny everything. Pan would believe him faster than some girl after all. But his feet had other plans as they just carried him inside.

"Sophia?" he called when he was inside. He didn't hear any respond. Hesitatingly, he walked further inside, seeing that she wasn't there.

He placed his wooden cudgel against a wall as he looked around the cave. She had made herself a fire pit that was still smoking a bit. The stone she sat on, saying it could be her bed, was covered in with big green leafs. He debated if he should wait for her or just leave, maybe return later.

He was about to leave when something on the wall caught his eye. He walked closer to see that she had been drawing on the wall. On the ground under the wall painting were half coconuts with different kind of thick collared liquid like stuff. She probable used that as paint.

He looked away from the coconut and back at the drawing. She had drawn a dragon with big wings and sharp claws. She was really talented, he could see that. It almost looked like the dragon was real, as if it could fly out of there any second and attack him. She had been doing a lot since he left her here.

He noticed that next to the dragon was a text written. After all his years in Neverland he had forgotten how to read – not that he was ever good at it or practiced it much before he came here – but he could still recognise some letters and words. He looked the text over again and again, trying to figure out what was written there.

"' _Don't Fashion Me Into A Maiden That Needs Saving From A Dragon. I Am The Dragon, And I Will Eat You Whole'."_

He jumped slightly when he heard Sophia's voice from behind his. He turned to see her walking into the cave, a net of coconuts was swung over her shoulder. Her hair was one back into a ponytail, showing those cute pointy ears. He didn't why he thought those ears were so cute. They were the exact same ones as Hook had, but he doesn't think they're cute on him. But somehow they are just adorable on her.

"What?" he asked, hoping he sounded less breathless then he felt at the sight of her. _Get yourself together!_

"The quote on the wall you were trying to read, that's what is says," she explained, placing the coconuts in a corner. "What are you doing here?"

"How do you know I can't read?" he asked, ignoring her question. He knew he didn't really have a good excuse to be here. The 'he didn't want to get in trouble' excuse sounded lame now that he thought about it. If he didn't want to get in trouble he would have told Pan the truth, or not have risked coming here again in the first place. Now that he thought about it he was really an idiot.

"You were staring at the letters like it was some kind of riddle." She walked over to him, stopping when she was beside him. "I have the same quote in my bedroom back home."

Her eyes grew a bit sad at the memory which gave him the need to comfort her. He didn't know why but he just did.

"They'll come for you," he said softly, trying to smile a bit for her which came easier than he thought. He didn't smile often unless it was cruel.

"How do you know?" she whispered and bit her lip. She was clearly trying to hold back her tears. He saw them shine in her eyes and his chest tightened.

"I may not know your mother but I do know your father, and I know he would go to the end of the world for the people he loves."

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. She then turned her gaze back to the wall and let her head rest against his shoulder as she leaned a bit closer to him. A weird feeling formed in his stomach again, but is wasn't nerves. It was a bit more pleasant than that, making him feel warm inside in a good way. But what the hell was it?

"Thank you," she whispered. They were quiet for a moment. Just standing there, staring at the wall, until Sophia spoke up again, "Do you know how to use a sword?"

She lifter her head from his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, why?"

She turned on her heels and walked over to the other side of the cave. "If I'm going to stay here for a while I have to know how to defend myself." From behind a few small rocks she grabbed two blades. "I had a few fighting lessons back home but I never used a real cutlass like this before."

"Where did you get those?" he said as he walked closer. The cutlasses where beautifully engraved with different patterns and they looked as if they were never used before.

"Don't know. I was thinking about how cool it would be to have cutlasses like these and suddenly they appeared," she explained with a shrug as she handed him one.

"You have magic?"

"Maybe, I am the product of True Love just like my mother so it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I may not know a lot about magic but I can teach you how to sword fright," he said with a smirk, handing the cutlass back to her. He turned on his heels and walked to the opening of the cave, looking over his shoulder when he didn't hear her follow. "You coming?"

"Wait, like, right now?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have to go back to Pan or something?"

"Pan doesn't expect me back for a few hours, why not have a little fun?" He smirked and she smiled brightly as she sprinted over to him.

* * *

As soon as Emma and Killian knew where Sophia was they contacted Regina. Regina had found a way to get to the realm, so they agreed to meet each other in Granny's. Emma and Killian rushed over to the booth where Regina was waiting for them.

"What did you find?" Emma asked as soon as she sat down.

"Hello to you too," Regina said a bit mocking. "I searched through Arthur's vault and office for a magical item that could transport you two to another realm and found this." She held out her hand and showed them the magic bean.

"Here did you find it?" asked Killian, looking closely at the bean to make sure it was real.

"I found it under his desk."

"He got the first bean from a box on his desk," Emma said, sharing a look with Killian. "he probably dropped the other in his rush to get away."

"There is only one problem," Regina said, turning their attention back to her. "there is only one bean, that means you have to find another way to get back here."

"We'll find a way," Emma said confident.

"So where is she exactly?"

"Neverland," Killian answered.

Regina raised her eyebrow, handing them the bean and got up. "Then I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you," Emma said. Regina nodded before leaving.

Not long after Regina left they left too. Back home they changing and gearing up. Emma changed into a set of comfortable jeans and a tank top. Killian had warned her that it could be very warm on the island, so she settled on that. Killian had changed into some jeans and a simple V-neck T-shirt and was now in town to gather some weapons. They would meet in an hour on his ship. In that hour she would inform her parents where they were going.

"Emma, let us come with you, we can help," her mother insisted.

Emma shook her head. "No. I need you two here. The town doesn't have a mayor or a sheriff, someone needs to keep everyone from breaking the law and freaking out. The you two are their former rulers, they'll listen best to you."

Snow and David pulled Emma into a hug. "Just promise us you and Killian will be careful."

"We will."

Emma pulled back from the hug and gave her parents one last smile before heading toward the docks in her yellow bug. The drive wasn't long but it gave her some time to think. In the past few hours she didn't have the time to do just that.

Everything happened so fast, from not having parents to having the greatest one's ever. From not having her own family to having a husband and daughter. She knew that her fake memories were all lies; there was no fiancé named Graham who died in her arms, there was no ex-boyfriend who send her to jail named Neal. It all was a lie, one big lie, and it was all Arthurs fault. The stupid asshole deserved to die.

Still, she pitied him. He may deserved to die for what he did to Killian's brother, for what he did to her and for the curse, but still she pitied him. Killian had told her about their friendship before Arthur became cruel and heartless. When Killian and Liam where on the open seas Arthur was in the castle learning how to be a king. He didn't have any brothers who he could pass the throne to. He had no choice in what he did and that made him jealous of the Brothers Jones who were free in their choices.

She stopped her car in a parking spot and got out. She walked over to _The Jolly Roger_ where Killian was waiting for her. At least the curse brought his ship to this realm.

"You ready, love?" Killian asked when she walked on board. He handed her a cutlass and a scabbard which she strapped over her shoulder. He himself had a sword dangling from his hip.

"Yeah, but why are we taking the Jolly?" Emma asked as he steered the ship out of the docks and into the open waters.

"In Neverland traveling on the waters is faster and safer than on land. We can get closer faster that way and get away even faster," he explained and held his hand out for the bean. She handed it to him and he threw it into the waters. It was swallowed by the waves before a green portal appeared in the waters and Killian steered them toward it.

"Next stop, Neverland!"

* * *

"Try to keep your defence higher," Felix said as he lunged at her again. She blocked it, pushing him back and stepped back herself as well to get some distance between them. She then lunged herself, wanting to hit him somewhere on his side but he blocked and twisted her blade, disarming her. "Not bad, but…"

With a swift move she kneeled down and swept him off his feet with her leg. With a thud and a groan he fell to the ground, landing on his back. She grabbed his fallen cutlass and put her knee on his chest, holding the blade against his throat. "You were saying?"

He froze and his eyes went wide with surprise. She laughed at the expression on his face, releasing some of the pressure on his throat. Felix took this opportunity to roll her over so that she was now laying on her back and he sat on top of her, just like when they first met and he tackled her. Only this time he held a cutlass against her throat. She yelped in surprise, but she was still laughing a bit.

"Not bad, but not good enough," he said with his own smile on his lips. She liked it when he smiled, it made him look more careless and more his age. In the way he carried himself she could see that he didn't genuinely smile often, so when he did it was bright and free. She knew he was troubled, that he had a weight on his shoulders, she could see it in his eyes. So when he smiled for her, when the weight seemed to disappear for just a second, she couldn't help but smile just as bright back, couldn't help but feel a bit special that she could free him of his burden.

"Are you going to let me go or are you going to keep staring?" she asked when her laugh had died down, noticing that he had been staring at her and didn't make a move to free her. He smiled sheepishly, ducking his head a little before getting off her. He held out his hand to help her up which she gladly accepted. He handed her back her cutlass before grabbing the one on the ground.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked when they got back in their positions.

"Long story." Felix lunged and she blocked. "Short summery, I was pushed and fell on my arm."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

She lunged, he dodged and blocked when she stroke again.

"Nah, my wounds heal faster than what is normal for a human."

She duck when he swung for her head.

"Then why do you still have the bandages on?"

"Just to be sure."

She lunged and he blocked just in time, but lost his balance a bit and she disarmed him easily.

"You're getting really good," he complemented her with a smirk. If she didn't know better she would have sworn she heard a bit of pride in his voice.

"Daughter of a pirate," she said, smirking back.

"That you are." He picked up the cutlass and walked over to her. "Now that you're getting better at sword fighting, maybe you can teach me some of your fight moves."

She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head and crossing her arms. "Don't you know how to fight without a weapon?" she teased him.

"I know how to fight," he said, rolling his eyes. "Only your fighting skills are clearly better than mine."

"Well then." He handed her his cutlass and she place them against a nearby tree. "Show me what you got."

They both got into their fighting position. She immediately noticed some holes in his defence. His hands were too high and too far away from his body. He did stand strong, but he had his side turned to her, making it difficult for him to kick or punch her with the leg and hand he had turned away from her.

She nodded for him to attack. Just like she expected he went in for a punch with his back hand. Because he was turned so far away from her it took him too much time and energy to get to her.

Sophia simply stepped aside, extending her foot and making him stumble over it with a light push on his back. She snickered when he went face first to the ground. He gave her a half-hearted glare as he looked over his shoulder at her. He got up again and brushed the dirt and leafs off his clothing, blushing a bit while doing so.

"Okay. Your stand is strong but you lose that as soon as you attack," she said as she walked over to him, plucking a leaf out of his hair. "keep your feet more firm on the ground and try to keep them next to each other instead of behind."

He got back into position and did as she said.

"Try not to leave to many openings. Hold your hands close to your body but not to close." She went to stand beside him, standing ready to fight. He tried to mimic her as best as he could. "Don't turn your body away too much, keep your everything on parallel to your shoulders. This way you can make a punch with your back hand faster and more powerful, like this."

She demonstrated it and he looked closely. She felt her cheeks warm up under his eyes and turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see it. It was weird how he made her feel. She wasn't a stranger to boys and their complements or the way they stared at her, but somehow Felix was different. Her father had mentioned him a few times when he told her about Neverland. He told her that Felix was heartless, merciless. That he killed people without a second thought. That he was a monster.

But the boy she saw now, the boy who blushed when she came too close, the boy who laughed when she told him a joke, the boy who broke his loyalty to Pan just to help her, that boy was nothing like the monster her father described him as. Yesterday when he had her pinned to the ground she might have believed what her father had told her about him, but as soon as that mask fell she saw the real him. She wondered if anyone else knew about this side of him.

He tried a few times to do the move the same way as she did while she gave him instruction. As she watching him she thought back to the conversation she had with her father that morning after he and her mother went on a date, about how your True Love can change you for the better.

She mentally shook her head. That wasn't it, it couldn't be. She was probably just the only girl he had seen in a million years or so and that changed his behaviour. If she was anything to him it was probably more a sister than anything else. When she would leave again he would forget about her and she about him like nothing happened.

She showed him a few more basics, like how to kick and dodge, before he walked her back to the cave when it started to get dark.

"Do you think I can defeat Pan?" she asked as she leaned against the cave opening.

"You would at least survive for more than 10 seconds," he said and smiled, again with a bit of pried shining in his eyes. "but I have to go now before anyone suspects anything."

She nodded and before she could stop herself the words left her mouth, "Will I see you tomorrow? For training of course," she added quickly.

He clearly didn't expect that question. His eyes widened and he looked behind him, rubbing his neck. "Maybe, I don't know. Only if I can escape Pan without making him think something is up."

"Well, if you succeed in escaping him," she said as pushing herself off the cave wall. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he said. And maybe it was just her wishful thinking but it sounded more like a promise than a goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts! what do you guys think of the Felix/Sophia ship?**

 **so yesterday I went to Dutch Comic Con (Comic Con in the Netherlands) and I got an high-five from Ian Whyte and that was just awesome :D just thought that was pretty awesome and I have no idea why I told you this so...**


End file.
